A New World, A New Chance
by Bookworm810
Summary: When Harry learns that Dumbledore has stolen something infinitely precious from him, he embarks on a quest to get it back. But as usual nothing ever goes as planned for the boy-who-lived. Warning, includes slash and Dumbles/Most Weasleys/Hermione bashing
1. Chapter 1 To Begin Again

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither Harry Potter, nor Gundam Wing. If I did, I'd be a whole lot richer than I am now, and I wouldn't be writing _fanfiction_.**

**Author's note: The FRA does not belong to me either. I don't know who came up with this ingenious and very well used plot device, but whoever it is I thank them for creating the driving force behind so many stories I like and now one of me own.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: I have made some minor changes to this chapter since it was first posted. nothing too major, but there are a few small changes, as well as some editing.**

**CHAPTER 1: To Begin Again**

Harry was not in a good mood and had not been in one since the war had ended. Ironic, when you think about it since that was what Harry had been working towards for so long. You would think he would be over the moon to have finally achieved his goal, but of course things never go as expected for the so-called Chosen One of the Wizarding World.

There was a long list of things that were preventing Harry from being happy right now. For starters there was the distressingly long list of people Harry was close to that didn't make through the war. Sirius, lost through the veil what seem like so long ago but in reality was barely two and a half years ago now. Fred Weasley, cut down protecting his brother Percy, and poor George, no long smiling as he took his own life just hours after the war ended unable to go on without his beloved twin. Brave Neville, who at least went feeling satisfied that he had taken that foul witch Bellatrix down with him, finally avenging his parents still trapped within their own mind in the closed ward at St. Mungos. Remus and Tonk, brought down as they fought side by side at Hogwarts. Even Remus and Tonk unborn child didn't make it through the war, as the stress of everything caused Tonks to miscarry before her fifth month. Harry was certain that Remus died still unable to forgive himself, believing that his lack of support when Tonk first found out helped contribute to the loss of their child.

But all of that was only half of the problem. No, that was only what was making Harry sad, and right now Harry was both sad and pissed off. And the 'pissed off' part of him had been growing steadily since the war ended and he had discovered some rather unpleasant truths that had been hidden from him. Now, where to start listing all these things that were making Harry so very angry?

Lets start with the first thing Harry learnt that pissed him off. A week after the war ended, Harry was living in the one place he felt most at home, the Burrow owned by his favourite family, the Weasleys. Harry loved the Weasleys', thought they were more like his family that his friends. Ron Weasley had been his first friend, Molly and Arthur Weasley had been the closet things to parents he'd even known – save Sirius of course, even though he was taken from him far too soon – and Ginny, well Ginny he cared about in a whole other way and hoped that now that the war was over they might be able to start their relationship anew and God willing take it even farer. Then one night Harry was awakened from his sleep from a nightmare, something that was unfortunately rather common for the boy, especially after the war. Knowing that there was little chance of getting back to sleep Harry decided to go for a walk to clear his head.

Harry didn't even make it out of the house. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he found the entire surviving Weasley family plus his good friend Hermione sitting in the middle of the living room. Being cloaked in shadows as he was, they hadn't seen him yet, and because he'd been under the impression that everyone else was asleep and had taken extra care to be quiet they hadn't heard him yet either. Whether this turned out to be a good thing or a bad was up for debate, because before Harry could get over his surprise at finding them all up in the middle of the night, just what they were talking about managed to sink in and Harry felt part of his world crumble to dust.

It turned out that the family he believed he had found, the friends he would have willingly died for, had been using his all this time. Everything from his very first meeting with the Weasleys had been planned so that he would bond with them and they would lead him down the path that Dumbledore had set. Hermione wasn't brought in until later, but she had been quick to jump on board with the plan once she had been given access to Dumbledore's private library. What was more, Dumbledore had been paying them, out of Harry's own vaults no less! They were rather annoyed that ever since Dumbledore had died that they hadn't been receiving their down payments, but hoped that the love potion Ginny had been feeding Harry would mean that soon they'd be able to get their hands on the rest of the Potter fortune, all the while planning on killing Harry off themselves after it was certain that Ginny was pregnant with the Potter heir.

The only good thing Harry had learnt that night was that Fred and George had never been in on the plans. Molly Weasley had spent a few minutes ranting about how she couldn't believe that her two 'worthless brats' were the ones who got the biggest chunk of the Potter money yet, nor that they'd been able to turn their stupid ideas into such a gold mine, and then had willed the whole thing to Fred's boyfriend Lee Jorden when she could have made such a killing selling the whole lot to Zonko's. It made Harry somewhat relieved that he could at least look at the memory of the twins without the added pain that they'd been using him, though it was defiantly bittersweet.

After that, things went downhill fast. A couple of days after that Harry made excuses to go to Gingotts by himself to see just how much Dumbledore had stolen from his account. The results were horrifying. From the millions the Potter once owned, Harry was now down to a few thousand, enough to last him maybe a year or two at most, it wasn't even enough to get him through the required time for Auror training. If Sirius hadn't willed him Grimmald Place he would be homeless right now too, because Dumbledore had also somehow managed to sell off everything single one of the Potter family homes, and their was no way he would willing return to the Burrow now that he knew the Weasley's plans for him. At least, he thought ruefully, those traitors would be in for a rude awakening if they did carry though with their plans only to discover that the coveted Potter Fortune was no more.

Understandably upset, Harry was now determined to find out exactly where his family's money had gone even if he was unable to get it back. The goblins were very unhelpful (Harry suspected they were still bitter about that whole 'breaking into a high security vault and stealing the dragon guarding it' thing), so he decided to see if he could find answers by going through some of Dumbledore stuff. The old goat had to have left some clues somewhere, didn't he? Fortunately, McGonagall was very helpful in letting him look through the former headmaster things, although Harry never told her just what he was looking for when he said he was looking for 'closure'. Harry may not have found any evidence that McGonagall knew about Dumbledore's schemes, but he hadn't found any evidence that she was innocent either. The way he saw it, it was better to avoid taking chances where he could.

Well, Harry never did find out just what Dumbledore did with his family's money, but he did find something else, something that in Harry's mind was infinitely more valuable. Something that Dumbledore had also stolen from Harry but this was at least something that Harry could get back. Something that he _would_ get back, even if it killed him in the process.

"Harry? The potion's ready." At the sound of that voice, Harry was instantly brought out of his thoughts as he looked up to see his sister standing in the doorway.

His sister. Harry still couldn't believe it was true, that Dumbledore had had the audacity to go this far. Harry hadn't even known that he'd _had_ siblings. None of the books about him mentioned it, and not even Sirius or Remus had mentioned them, although if what Harry had read in those journals was any clue he would not have put it past Dumb-Old-Dork to have modified their memories so that they could no longer remember that little Rose Potter even existed.

Rose had been barely a month old when Voldemort had come to the house that night. Being born while the Potters were in hiding, very few even knew that she existed; it was likely that Voldemort himself never did. Either way, he certainly never found her hidden in the closet that night, but unfortunately Dumbledore did. And of course, Harry could not grow up being a protective older brother to his innocent little sister; it would mess with his whole plan to get Harry to become a martyr leaving him to collect the fame and fortune for Voldemort's defeat. Fortunately, there was an easy fix in Dumbledore's mind. There was a small yet Light family living in another part of England whose firstborn child had been stillborn couple of week ago. Since it was a home birth, and wizards were keeping to themselves so much now days, who would be able to say one way or the other if Rose wasn't really their daughter? Well, after he transfigured young Rose's eyes and hair – so easy for a Transfiguration Master like himself – and modified her new parents memories of course. Easy as pie, and really quite the mercy when you think about it. No doubt the girl would have a cosy, well-loved life unlike her poor brother who had to suffer abuse and neglect only to die young – all for the Greater Good, of course.

"Yeah, I'm coming Luna." Harry said, getting up from where he had been sitting in front of the fire in Grimmald Place while Luna was working on the potion in question. He would have helped, really, but his dear little sister had banned him from the room after he accidentally blew up their first attempt.

Harry could still barely believe that Luna Lovegood was actually Rose Potter. That the sweet, brave, victimised girl he had known and had the urge to protect for the last few years was in fact his own flesh and blood. But it had all been there in black and white in Dumbledore's old journal, and fortunately Luna had been willing to believe when he showed it to her. And as much as it pissed him off that he had been denied his little sister all these years, Harry could not deny even in the midst of everything that was going on that he was ecstatic to have a sister, especially one tat he already loved dearly. Even better, Luna felt the same as he did. They'd both lost their family so recently, and now they had regained a new one.

And soon, they may be able to regain even more, if the potion that Luna had been working on worked properly that it.

Grabbing the backpack of supplies he'd left sitting next to his chair, and noticing that Luna already had hers securely on her back, Harry followed his little sister back to the basement where the all-important potion lay. He couldn't help but once again admire how beautiful Luna now was. She had always been pretty after all, but ever since they had managed to break the spell hiding her true appearance, Harry would have brought his estimation up to gorgeous, and he knew that soon he would most likely be hexing boys left and right to keep the unworthy away from his precious little sibling. Her hair was now the same auburn colour their mothers had been, and her eyes while they still held the dreamy quality they always had were now the same hazel as their fathers. In all, Harry thought she looked so much like the pictures he'd seen of their mother at that age, and was certain that if their parents were watching them from wherever they were right now then they would be so proud.

A small frown crossed Harry face then, as he remembered what he had learnt about Luna in the last few weeks. Like for instance she was not nearly as 'Looney' as everyone made her out to be. Oh sure, she had an active imagination, she was willing and able to think outside the box, and she was willing to consider all possibilities until given proof that it was impossible. That being said, she didn't believe in Nargles, she didn't think that getting bit by gnomes gave you Gernumblies, and she didn't think wearing radishes in her ears was a good fashion statement. The truth was Luna had been sorted into Ravenclaw for a reason, the girl was a little genius who deserved respect (and Harry wasn't just saying that because he was biased). However, it seemed that Dumbledore was unable to chose good foster home for any child he placed, even when he was trying to be nice. When it came down to it, the Lovegood probably should never have had children as they really didn't know how to look after them. Although Luna never doubted that she was loved, she sometimes doubted she was wanted. The Lovegoods got so caught up in their own worlds that they sometimes forgot Luna was around when she was growing up. As tragic as Selene Lovegood's death was, what kind of mother does an extremely dangerous experiment when her six-year-old daughter is _in the room_? As for Xenophilius Lovegood, it soon became clear to Luna that he had no idea how to interact with a daughter at all, and he got even worse after her foster mother had died. In order to connect with the only father Luna had even known, Luna started talking about the creatures and ideas that Xenophilius researched for his paper in a attempt to get him to notice her. It worked, and as Luna soon learned that more she talked about them the more he attention he paid to her. It was probably all innocent in Xenophilius' mind, he wanted someone to listen to his ideas and he was no doubt very happy that his daughter shared the same ideas with him. The problem is, like most wizards they were isolated from the outside world, and all that Luna really had to talk to her father about were his strange beliefs. Therefore by the time she went to Hogwarts that was the only way she knew to communicate with people. The end result, people thinking she was crazy, and a poor little girl unwilling to change even as she was bullied because she feared isolating herself from the one person she truly felt loved her.

Harry shook his head to clear those thoughts from his mind. Luna didn't want pity, in fact she was far more concerned with his childhood than her own. And anyway, worrying about the past wasn't helping either of them. All they could do was move on. They had each other now anyway, and if all went the way they hoped they may soon have another.

If he wanted anything to do with them anyway.

"You're worrying again." Luna said softly, noticing the frown on Harry's face get more pronounced. "It'll all be fine. I'm sure the potion is perfect, we'll be with him in no time and we'll all be a family again like we always should have been."

"That's assuming that he even wants anything to do with us." Harry said tiredly. They'd had this conversation before, and he hated to think that Luna might be getting her hopes up so much just to have them dashed.

"Don't say that." Luna said sharply. "Kevin will be a good man who will want to be our brother, I just know it. We've just got to find him, then everything will be as it should."

"Hopefully you're right Luna." Harry said with a small smile. "But, you know, we got to find him first. Are you sure the potions ready?"

Luna smiled once again, clearly more than ready to put argument behind them and move on with their plan. "I sure, all we have to do is drink it, hold hands and say the spell."

Harry nodded, thinking back to what they were planning on doing. Part of Harry was scared, fearing to get his hopes up only to be let down again. He also hated the thought that if that happened, Luna would be hurt as well, probably even more as she was far from as jaded as he was. But Luna wanted to risk it, and truthfully so did he. Even if their brother wanted nothing to do with them, it was better to know rather than forever wonder about what might have been.

If finding out about Luna was a shock, it was nothing to learning about Kevin, Harry and Luna's older brother. Three and a half years older than Harry, Kevin was conceived while James and Lily were still in Hogwarts. Apparently James parents, although they were strong believers in equality between pureblood and muggleborns, and tolerant of many things were still very old fashioned in the whole 'sex before marriage' thing, and were reluctant to acknowledge a bastard child as their grandson. As such, Kevin Potter were never declared the Potter heir and far fewer people knew about him than one would normally expect for the oldest child of a family as old as the Potters. And since with everything going on in the First Wizarding War James never officially declared himself Lord Potter before the Wizengamot, this was never corrected after their grandparents died.

So when Dumbledore decided that Kevin Potter would get in the way of his plans, there wasn't exactly a huge gaggle of people to kick up a fuss, especially since he had no trouble throwing around a few memory charms to those who needed it. But a five years old young wizard was much harder to hide than a baby, and he needed to be certain that the boy would never return. But since Dumbledore was so firmly on the side of Light (Ha!), he couldn't just kill the boy. No, instead Dumbledore first erased Kevin's entire memory so that he would never remember even having siblings or parents. Then he would use an obscure and highly illegal spell that would send the boy somewhere he would never return from; another dimension.

Which is why Harry and Luna were here right now. They had nothing left in this world save each other, but they _did_ have the spell that Dumbledore used to send their brother way from them. And so, they were determined to use it and follow him. What they would find on the other side, they weren't sure but for the sake of family they were willing to find out.

With that thought in mind, Harry grasped Luna's left hand in his right as one they chugged down the potion. It tasted like dirty dishwater, with some kind of bitter aftertaste. Not the most pleasant thing ever, but what the hell, he'd had worse.

"Lorem ipsum ad universum, non reddat, invenire ablatum fratrem nostrum, sic nobis placet iam nunc mitte**."**

As soon as they finished speaking the incantation, Harry felt it. The pulling. Kind of like the feeling of a portkey tugging on you, but instead of one pull it felt to Harry like he was being yanked in a thousand different directions as once, and from, the look on Luna's face she felt it to. All this past through Harry's mind in an instant, and he barely had time to tighten his grip on his sister's hand before he knew no more.

Though no one knew it yet, that was the last that this world would ever know of Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood aka Rose Potter. But for the two of them, another adventure was just beginning.

**Author's Notes**

The spell I used translates to the following 'to another universe we travel, never to return, to find the brother stolen from us, please now send us on our way'


	2. Chapter 2 The Arrival

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither Harry Potter, nor Gundam Wing. If I did, I'd be a whole lot richer than I am now, and I wouldn't be writing _fanfiction_.**

**Author's Note: I've made some changes to the first chapter since I posted it. Nothing too major, but if you haven't read the revised first chapter yet just know that I made Harry and Luna have backpacks full of supplies on when they made the jump. Other than that the first chapter is the same save fixing some spelling and grammar errors I missed.**

**CHAPTER 2 – Arrival**

Harry had thought that the trip to another world would be fairly quick, one moment they would be in one world, the next they would be in another. The reality was something completely different, and in no way pleasant.

He was in darkness so pure and intense that he would not have been able to see his own hand even if it was right in front of his face. From seemingly all around him there was the nearly overpowering roaring sound that seemed to press in on his from all sides, making any attempts to speak to his sister impossible. Not that Harry thought he would be able to speak even without it, as he seemed to be having the hardest time catching his breath in this place, as if any air there was super thin. But all that was nothing to the fact that Harry could literally feel himself getting tossed around like a leaf in the middle of a vicious storm, and while Harry being a long time Seeker had a pretty good stomach for flying by now he was really struggling not to throw up from the feeling. Then there was another feeling, seemingly from with Harry himself. He was sure what it was, or even how to describe it, was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was as if his very insides were rebelling against him in a way, and yet it was not painful just extremely disturbing and altogether felt wrong… and yet somehow also right. Whatever it was, Harry didn't like it any more than anything else in this place.

In all this was the most disturbing experience Harry had ever encountered in his admittedly strange seventeen years of existence. The only thing that was preventing Harry from panicking was the feel of Luna's hand within his own, the two holding on to each other with all the strength they had. Harry didn't think he'd be mentally able to handle this with her, and felt a pang of pity from Kevin being forced to go through this at the age of only five, with no one to help him cope or even any idea of what was happening. Dumbledore was no doubt enjoying his own little piece of Hell right now.

Harry had no idea how long he was Luna were tossed within this place, when suddenly it changed again. One moment they were being thrown around seemingly without purpose, when all of a sudden, without any warning at all, they were no longer in that strange place. All at once, Harry found he motionless, with his feet on solid ground once again. The roaring sound was gone, replaced by another much quieter roaring that if Harry wasn't so shocked by the sudden changes had been given the time to think about what was happening, he would have realised was the sound of some fairly heavy traffic fairly close by. Harry didn't have a chance to see anything because wherever he was came with a light that was so bright it was seriously painful after being in the dark for so long and forced Harry to quickly squeeze his eyes shut.

The only thing that remained the same was the fact that Harry and Luna were still holding hands and refusing to let go.

However, the sudden changes, combined with a feeling of exhaustion that hit Harry all at once, was too much for the boy and before he had a chance to contemplate any of this, Harry passed out.

**AWAC *** AWAC *** AWAC**

When Harry finally woke up, it was much darker than when he originally arrived. There was still some light though, glowing stubbornly from a fairly short distance away. The roar of traffic was still there too, and now that Harry was able to actually take the time to listen to it he quickly realised what it was, sitting up slightly and looking around, it didn't take Harry long at all it get a good idea of where he was. It seemed no matter what universe it was, alleyways in the middle of cities all looked just about the same. Dirty puddles, an overflowing dumpster that told the boy quite clearly that there was a fast food place somewhere nearby, old empty beer bottles and the smell of old vomit from some not so small oddly coloured marks on the ground… yep, your run of the mill city alley way.

So far this universe didn't seem all that different from their old one, Harry thought looking around in the somewhat dim light from the nearby street lamps and storefronts. It looked very similar to the muggle world back in his own universe. Except, Harry thought while squinting at the cars going past the nearest of the of the alley and the building he could glimpse behind them, maybe a little bit more advanced. Not that he could tell much right now, but things seemed just a little bit bigger and shinier than he was used to. Then again, he'd been more or less trapped in the medieval-like magical world for the past seven years, so maybe he was wrong about that. Either way, there would be time to figure that out later, right now he and Luna needed to get out of this alley way and find somewhere safe to stay for the night and plan out how they were going to find Kevin, or whatever their brother was calling himself now days. It appeared they'd been lucky enough not to be found by anyway while they were lying there unconscious for however long they'd been there, but Harry didn't feel like pushing there luck, and so turned to where he could hear his sister breathing deeply next to him, still asleep.

However, as soon as Harry turned to look, all thoughts left his head in favour of one other. One that repeated over and over, as his shocked mind could not contemplate anything else.

_THAT CAN'T BE LUNA!_

Yes, the hair was the same, as were the features Harry could see from the way she was lying with her face turned toward him. The clothes were right, if a little dirty from lying in the alley way, and the familiar backpack was still on her back. However, there was one, very big difference from the girl Harry was looking at now and the sister he knew and loved so much.

This Luna was at least ten years younger than the one he knew. Lying there in front of him was a six year old little girl, who even as his mind screamed wasn't his sister his heart somehow knew was.

After a few minutes, in which Harry managed to get his mind to stop shouting _That can't be Luna_ over and over, Harry took a deep breath and took stock of the new situation. Fortunately the last seven years had thought Harry to roll with the punches, no matter how incredibly weird the punches were. So, somehow, for some strange reason, the magic that sent the two of them to this new world had also de-aged Luna back to a six year old state. Okay, he could live with this. He would just need to act like he was Luna's guardian until they could find a way to fix this. After all, if magic could de-age her like this, it could also re-age her right? All he need to do was wake her up, and then they could go find a hotel somewhere around here and he could get to work on breaking this spell and then…

However, as Harry reached forward to grab Luna's shoulder to wake her, he froze as he found another thing to be shocked at. His hand was way too small, and with a start he realised what must have happened and he frantically looked himself over. It seemed Luna wasn't only one who had de-aged, as Harry looked almost as young as she did. At most he would currently put his own age as seven.

'_Forget finding a hotel, I'm going to get to work on fixing this right now!'_ Harry thought somewhat frantically as he reached for his wand where he'd left it secure in his arm holster. _'I guess I better start with a diagnostic spell to try and figure out what is causing this and then I can… WHERE THE HELL IS MY WAND?'_

Underneath the sleave of Harry's old jacked all his fingers encountered was the bare skin of his arm. His wand, and the holster he has kept it in were no where to be found, and frantically looking around the ground around him revealed nothing about where either could be. Feeling more and more scared as this went on, Harry quickly went to grab Luna's wand, as he knew she wouldn't mind under these circumstances, only to find that hers was gone too.

'_Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic!'_ Harry frantically told himself. _'You're one of the strongest wizards to be born in the last hundred years, you can manage to pull off a mere diagnostic spell without a wand, after all. So get to it, the faster you figure this out the faster it all goes away.'_

However, when Harry tried to cast the spell, he found he couldn't. Not as in the spell failed to gain any results, but as in he simply _could not_ cast the spell. He tried and got nothing, not so much as a single spark for his efforts. In fact, he couldn't even feel the magic flowing within him, almost as if…

Banishing that thought before it could even form, Harry tried again. And again. And again.

Forty minutes later, Luna was finally starting to stir and Harry had attempted to cast not only the diagnostic spell several dozen times, but at least a hundred different spells including some he knew he could cast wandlessly without even thinking about it, and the poor boy was finally able to admit to himself what part of his mind had been trying to tell him since that first spell attempt had failed.

There was no magic in this world. He and Luna were now officially muggles.

**AWAC *** AWAC *** AWAC**

The next morning dawned far too soon for Harry, who had been sitting awake all night long trying to figure out what to do next. So far he still wasn't all that sure, but at least he had managed to work past his initial panic. While part of him wanted to crawl up into a ball and cry, he knew he couldn't. he'd lived like a muggle for the first ten years of his life, he need be he would again. And it seemed he needed to, this new world was not giving him a choice in the matter. Even if he had wanted to go back to his own world he couldn't without magic. He was trapped here, his magic was gone and he was stuck in a seven-year-old's body. He just had to somehow deal with all that and move on. His sister needed him too much to let himself break down.

Lying half on her brother's lap, Luna was still asleep having cried herself to sleep during the night. While Luna had taken the fact that they were now a good decade younger than they were before the made the jump pretty well all things considered, the fact that they now had no magic was a different story. Like him she had refused to believe at first, and tried everything she could think of to prove Harry wrong when he grimly told her what he had discovered. Once the fact that he was right had sunk in, Luna had lost it. She's screamed and raved and clung to Harry like he was her last lifeline and she cried her eyes out for hours. While Harry was at first shocked to see his usually so strong sister break down like that, when he thought about he figured it wasn't all that surprising that she took the loss of their magic so much harder than he did. While Harry had been raised in the muggle world, Luna had grown up in a very pro-magic household. While the Lovegoods had never put down muggles as such, magic was absolutely everywhere in their lives. It was all Luna had ever known, Hell _Ron_ knew more about the muggle world than Luna did. She was completely out of her depth here as something she had thought she would always be able to count on, her magic, was now gone. That combined with the scarily new situation they were now trapped in, and it appeared that it was all too much for the poor girl. When Harry put it all together, he wasn't surprised that it was all too much for her. Since that was the case, he would just have to be the strong one here.

Harry was actually kind of glad Luna had fallen asleep when she did as another thought had occurred to the boy as his sister was crying on his shirt that he was sure would not have calmed the poor girl one bit. He'd checked on it as soon as he was sure she was really asleep, and had not been at all happy yo learn that he was right.

Just like their wands, everything magical they'd had in their backpacks had also disappeared. Every magical tool they had planned to use to help them find Kevin had disappeared like it had never been there. With the few potions they'd had with them, mostly healing and the like just in case, the vials themselves had disappeared, leaving the potions to spill everywhere staining their clothes. And since said potions had turned into what appeared to be very disgusting smelling mud (Harry guessed this was what the ingredients would be like when they weren't enhanced by magic. It was certainly more of what he would expected from stew rat intestines and newt eyes that what potions usually looked like anyway), this was not a good thing. Even the gold galleons they'd packed were gone, causing Harry to grimace. Harry and Luna had had a huge debate over whether or not to bring galleons with them, or to exchange it for muggle money. In the end, they'd chosen to go with galleons, thinking that there was a real risk that whatever world they went to may use a completely different money system, and if that was the case the gold the coins were made of would serve them better than what would essentially be play money as far as the people in their new world would be concerned. Harry now wished they'd taken the risk to go with the muggle money, at least that might have actually made it across with them. As it was no, they were officially penniless.

In fact only two items that would have been called magical had made it across, and much to Harry's joy it was the two that matter the most to him and Luna. His old photo album full of picture of their parents, and their father's old invisibility cloak. Of course, neither of them made it through completely undamaged. The photo album made it through the best, though all the magic was clearly gone from it. the cover looked much older and more battered now that the spells that had been cast to keep it in top condition were gone. And the pictures themselves were different, they no longer moved and looked far older and more tattered than Harry remembered. But they were still _there_ still showing his parents blessedly alive, and that was all Harry really cared about. The cloak was another story. Without the magic, it was no longer an _invisibility_ cloak, and the fabric that had once felt like water woven into material, was now heavy and more like ordinary wool than anything else. Even the colours seemed duller than before, although Harry would admit that they were still rather bright and striking if you didn't think to hard about what they used to look like. In short, it now seemed more like very colourful blanket than anything. But it was still here, and it was still the precious legacy that had once belonged to their father, and Harry was so grateful it was still with him.

The only other bit of good news was that their clothes had made it okay – even if they were now stained in things Harry really didn't want to think too closely about – and that they had somehow shrunk with them. This went for both the clothes he and Luna were wearing and those in their backpacks. How and why this happened, Harry didn't know and he wasn't going to question. He was just glad that they would have clothes that they could wear without them latterly falling off. He'd had enough of that wearing Dudley's old hand-me-downs for years, but even at their worst, those clothes would have been nothing compared to how ill fitting his seventeen-year-old-self's clothes would have been compared to his now seven-year-old-self.

Harry sighed as he turned the page of the battered newspaper he'd found in the alley once there was enough light to see properly. Well, it was actually more like half a newspaper, with quite a few pages missing and those that were left torn and stained, but enough was still legible for Harry to learn a few things anyway.

For one thing, this world or at least the part of it they were in now, spoke English. This was quite a relief to Harry as he didn't know what they would do if that wasn't the case. Sure he and Luna had figured there was a chance that whatever world they had landed in would speak another language, but they had also made a point to learn a translation spell to get around that fact. Since said spell was useless seeing as they couldn't _cast_ _it_, Harry was understandably grateful that they'd landed in a place that spoke English.

Other than that, Harry learnt a few things that seemed useful. For instance, this world used a date system called 'AC', whatever that meant, and the paper gave in early January 201 AC. While Harry wasn't so sure that this was the exact date, he was pretty sure the paper wasn't too old despite it condition so he figured that date was somewhere with a few weeks of this. Next, the paper was called the Sanc Chronicle, and from what Harry gathered Sanc was the name of where they currently were. Whether Sanc was the city or the country he wasn't sure however, it certainly wasn't a name he recognised from his own world. He also gathered that his first impression of this world as being more advanced than his own was right. A couple of times the paper gave mention to technologies that Harry was sure they didn't have in his own, but did so in such a way that they seemed blasé about it. Clearly said technologies were common, and not anything new and exciting. Harry hoped he and Luna would be able to keep up with things here. Fortunately, for the most part the paper was giving Harry the impression of a world not that different from the muggle world in their home universe, just with somewhat more advanced technology in some areas. He hoped he was right in that.

Other than that, there were such a few little things that stood out. The paper mentioned some 'Colonies', without going into too much details. Harry wondered where those were, as 'Colony' in his world was a word mostly used to describe countries 'colonized' by 'greater nations' in his own world, and was a term that had greatly fallen out of fashion in the last hundred years or so. From the impression Harry had gotten of this new world so far, he would have thought the same would also be true from this world as well, leading Harry to believe that the 'Colonies' described in the paper would mean something different. The main form of law enforcement, from what Harry could tell, were something called the Preventers, who seemed to be getting a lot of publicity. One politician was also getting a lot of hype, as apparently the paper was a big fan of this 'Relena Darling', though what exactly was so great about her, Harry couldn't get from the article. Maybe it was just bad writing, instead of bad governing, but to Harry it seemed that the article spent more time praising Ms Darling than actually telling the reader what she was actually campaigning for.

There was another article that got is attention, about something called the Family Reconciliation Act, which Harry thought sounded like something he should pay some attention too. After all, as much as their current circumstances might have thrown them for a loop, Harry hadn't forgotten that the whole reason he and Luna had come to this world was to try and reunite their family after all. Unfortunately, this article just had to be one of the worst stained in the whole paper. All he managed to get out of it was that the act had gone through after much debate and was meant to reunite families separated in the 'Eve Wars', something else that also grabbed Harry's attention, before the rest of the article become illegible. Figures that the one article he'd been most interested in was one he had no chance of reading.

As Harry turned the page and started looking for another decipherable article, his mind wandered to another newspaper and another reporter and he wondered whether Rita Skeeter's article had come out yet.

Harry snickered to himself at that. He never thought he be grateful to that woman, let alone _willingly_ submit himself to be interviewed by her. However, that was one of the last things he had done in his home world, him and Luna. After all, who else would have been so perfectly suited to help them gain their revenge. Dumbledore and the Weasley's might have thought they were safe from retribution, and unfortunately due to the current state of the wizarding laws, legally they were. Dumbledore was the 'guardian' of the Potter vaults until Harry came of age, and was therefore perfectly within his rights to 'invest' the boy's money where he saw fit. It was only illegal to 'force' others to take love potions, and since Harry had been willingly eating Mrs Weasley's food for years they couldn't say he'd been forced as far as the law was concerned, despite the fact that Harry had no idea just what his food had been laced with. There was absolutely no law that stopped children from telling a teacher or parent what their friends were up to, even if such information had been used to manipulate and hurt said friend multiple times. Even Dumbledore's placing of Rose-slash-Luna with the Lovegood could be _technically_ be called legal, if one argued that he was simply placing the poor orphaned girl with a suitable foster home – though any court would have to be pretty dumb to accept that seeing as he oblivated her foster parents to make them take her in, but considering what else wizarding courts had ruled in the past…

But the point was, even if it was technically all legal, it was all damaging if put into the right light. And Rita Skeeter was an expert at putting things in such a light. When presented with all their gathered information and evidence – pensieve memories of Harry's, copies of Dumbledore's old journals, a heritage test taken by both Harry and Luna, etc, etc – the woman was practically drooling. She had the story of a lifetime and she knew it. Harry also suspected there was also another book in her future, and this time Harry didn't mind one little bit. Rita hadn't even argued when Harry and Luna insisted that she undergo an unbreakable vow to only use the information truthfully and not make up facts to enhance the article, probable realising that such a thing was unnecessary with a story this good. She was a little more annoyed when they made her promise to wait a week to publish it, but Harry and Luna were firm. While the rest of what Dumbledore had done was technically legal, the spell to send Kevin to another world wasn't. seeing as they planned to use to the same spell, they wanted to be gone before the ministry got the idea (correct, for once) that they planned to use the same spell.

The only ones spared in the whole mess were the twins, who were of course the only ones innocent in the whole affair. Indeed, by the way Harry and Luna had made a point to praise them in their quotes (which they made very clear to Rita they wanted published), he had no doubt that the twins would go down in history as something akin to heroes and that WWW would flourish even with it's creators gone. As for Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys, well, if they could get a decent paying job anytime in the next fifty years with the way the wizarding world was he would be very surprised. Hell, he'd bet they'd be lucky to be able to walk down the street without a glamour and not get spit on for a year or so, and he had no doubt the Burrow would be buried under Howlers as soon as the paper came out. It was his one true regret about leaving that world when he did, that he would not be there to see it.

Bringing his thoughts back to the present, and realising that there was nothing else left in the paper that as actually readable, Harry set it aside with a sigh. The sun had been up for a couple of hours now, and he figured he would need to wake Luna soon. They had enough food in their backpacks to last them a couple of days, maybe a week if they rationed, so that was one thing taken care of, but Harry knew their was something else very important they needed to seek out if they had any chance of surviving in this new world, let alone finding Kevin; knowledge. Their were to many unknowns in this new world, and one half-rotten old newspaper was just not cutting it on telling them everything.

Fortunately, Harry was pretty sure he knew just what they needed to figure this out. Now it was just a matter of finding it.

**AWAC *** AWAC *** AWAC**

Two hours and a quick breakfast of half an orange and two granola bars each, Harry and Luna were carefully making their way around the city. Luna was practically glued to her brother's side, and simply refused to let go of his hand for anything. Clearly sleep had not made her fears go away at all, indeed Harry figured it would likely be quite some time until she felt comfortable about all this. She just didn't feel safe without her magic, something made worse by the fact that she didn't know where they were, or what so many of the strange things around her were. Harry hoped that getting her some answers might help matters, but he suspected that she would be a clingy barnacle for quite sometime. Until then, all he could do was do his best to convince her that he would protect her as much as he could and hope that it helped. In the meantime, all the strangers crowding them on the street, and the various people who kept glancing over at the two young children all on their lonesome in concern were not helping matters. Fortunately, so far whenever someone seemed to be paying too much attention to the two, Harry had managed to walk close enough to someone who looked 'parent like' enough concerned citizens so far had left them alone, and the one time they hadn't been able to do that Harry was able to drag Luna away and out of site before anything happened to them. Although those people clearly just wanted to help, Harry had no intention of ending up as part of 'the system' right now, not when he knew there was a real chance that the two would be separated. he Luna wouldn't be able to handle that, and to tell the truth, he didn't think he would be able to either.

After a few hours of looking, Harry finally came across the very thing he was looking for, much to his relief (by this stage he'd lost feeling in his fingers from how tight Luna was holding his hand). A public library. The building looked very modern, with large tinted glass windows spaning the whole front of the building, through which Harry could make long rows of books, plenty of tables and a large number of what seemed to be computers, although more advanced computers than anything he was used to seeing. Perfect.

The librarian on duty at he desk looked up when the two seemingly little kids walked through the door unsupervised, frowning slightly. Harry flashed her a quick smile, which was returned although something told Harry that she would be keeping an eye on the two, especially when she noticed how scared Luna seemed to be. deciding that staying to her sight was not in the two's best interest, Harry quickly pulled Luna way from the doors and lead the two of them over to what a large sign hanging from the ceiling proclaimed to be the history section.

It was quite annoying to Harry to find he couldn't reach anything on the higher shelves, but much to his relief he found that he really didn't need to when he found just what he was looking for on a lower shelf. A mid-sized book entitled 'Important Events Since AC'. Grabbing the book, he pulled Luna over to a nearby couch to sit and opened the book so they both could read it. Harry was quite happy when Luna perked up slightly upon the sight of the book, but not all that surprised. His sister wasn't a Ravenclaw for nothing.

A number of hours went by for the two reading that book, which Harry found most informative and answered a number of his questions that he'd gotten from the paper.

AC meant 'After Colony', and said colonies were in space! That little titbit quickly answered any question still in Harry's mind about whether or not this world was more advanced. He found out about the Eve Wars, and the Gundam Pilots who were such a big part of it and whose identities were still unknown to the public. The author was clearly trying to be unbiased about, but from what Harry had read about the conditions on many of the colonies before the war and the horrors the Alliance committed in the name of peace, he was honestly leaning somewhat in Gundam's favour. Not, he thought to himself, that he was going to make up his mind solely on one book, but still he found it hard to justify anything like the Maxwell Church Massacre or some of the other things he read about the Alliance doing in the years leading up to the war. There was even a section on that politician Relena Darling, aka Queen Relena Peacecraft. It was kind of interesting her ideas, but Harry couldn't say that he was ever likely to be that bog a fan. Although he thought the idea of world pacifism sounded nice in theory, he could not see the practicality of how to maintain it in real life.

Before Harry knew it, it was afternoon. He and Luna both had another couple of granola bars – quickly eaten out of sight of the librarian who Harry had noticed sneaking over to watch the two at several points during the morning, with the wrappers hidden in their backpacks just as quickly – and Harry managed to convince Luna to let go of his hand long enough for them both to make a quick trip to the bathroom.

After lunch, Harry decided to see if the library keep copies of newspapers around the place, which they eventually found on the second floor, and the afternoon was spent looking through them. Harry quickly learnt that the newspaper he had found was a little older than he had first though, and that it was actually late February now instead of early January. The two didn't find anything too interesting in the newspapers they didn't already know though, at least until the got back a couple of months, and they struck pay dirt.

By this stage the siblings were each reading their own paper, Luna calming down slightly with the lure of new information as long as Harry stayed firmly within her sight, as the two wanted to find out as much as they could as quickly as they could. The two would sometimes point out articles to the other that they thought were important, but it wasn't until Harry looked up in surprise when he heard Luna let out a delighted gasp that either was all that interest. Nothing found in recent papers so far had come close to the kind of information they'd found in that history book they'd read earlier.

Looking over, Harry sure that it was an article about that Family Reconciliation Act he'd noticed in that paper he'd found that morning, only this time he could read the whole thing and quickly realised why Luna was so excited. The Family Reconciliation Act, or FRA, was a world and colony wide act designed to bring families separated in the war back together again. Everyone in the world was required to register their DNA with the Preventers (which is where most of the controversy was placed about the act, even though it was illegal to use the database for anything other than reuniting families some feared what letting one agency have all that information might lead to), which would do their best to match up lost family members with each other.

Harry and Luna exchanged a look of pure delight, and a quick but heartfelt hug. This was perfect! They could not have asked for anything better in their quests to find their brother, and even better since their DNA clearly showed them to be siblings they wouldn't have to worry about being spilt up. The article said that even orphans who were family would be placed with the same foster familles if at all possible.

Now all they had to do was figure out what to tell people about why two kids as young as they were were one their own. Damn, that might be a problem. Not to mention that the scars they both had from the war and the fact that they had clearly been malnourished for a while. A lifetime in the 'care' or the Dursleys and year on the run without proper food, and a lifetime with a father with zero taste buds (have _you_ ever tried Grudyroot tea or Dirigible Plum soup?) coupled with several months being held captive by a bunch of crazed fanatics did not make for a healthy diet. Unfortunately both of them refected that and this was something that had carried over when they mysteriously de-aged. Well, this was great, so how would they explain all this.

Harry was just about to open his mouth to ask if Luna had any ideas on how to get around this hurdle, when someone standing nearby cleared their throat causing the two to look up to find a man and a woman both wearing a uniform standing over them with kind looks on their faces. Standing at some distance was the librarian who had repeatedly checked up on them during the day, looking at them with a partly concerned partly guilty look on her face.

Instantly Luna jumped up to hide behind Harry, clinging to him as her courage fled once again upon being confronted like this. Strangely, Harry found himself becoming far more nervous than he normally would by strangers suddenly appearing like this as well. However, before he had time to think about why this was, the woman started speaking.

'Hello there." The woman in the uniform said, smiling kindly. "I'm Agent Swan with the Preventers, and this is my partner Agent Watkins. Mrs Colson, the librarian, was concerned about you two because you've been here all day all alone, so she called us to talk to you. Can you tell us your names?"

"I'm Harry, this is my sister Luna." Harry said after a moment, his mind going into overdrive as he frantically tried to come up with story on the spot. Seemed the two of them were going to meet the Preventers earlier than they thought.

"Can you tell us where your parents are Harry?" Agent Swan asked. Seemed she was going to do all the talking for the two of them.

"Their dead."

'Oh, I'm so sorry." Agent Swan said, looking honestly sorry for bringing it up. "Can you tell me who your guardians are then?"

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia." Harry said, an idea suddenly occurring to him. He hoped this worked. "We don't know where they are though. We were told to pack cause we were going on a trip, then were given something funny to drink. I got tired all of a sudden and fell asleep. When I woke up again, I didn't know where I was. We were outside, and Luna was asleep next to me, and there was lots of garbage around, and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were no where to be found. I figured they got sick of us and dumped us out with the garbage like they always threatened to do when we did something they didn't like."

If there was one thing Harry learnt from his time with the Dursleys and his years as the wizarding world's whipping boy, it was that lies were more believable when you mixed the truth into them, even if no one bothered to check them out. It made it harder to tell if a person was lying to you. Vernon and Petunia were his guardians, when he was younger anyway, and they _should_ have been Luna he guessed, and they did repeatedly threaten to dump him over the years. And he and Luna had been given something to drink before they 'went on their trip', never mind that Luna gave it too them, and they did wake up in an alley they didn't know. So everything he'd said was at least part the truth, and it did explain the condition the two of them were in all too well. Now to see how well people brought it.

The librarian – what had Agent Swan called her? Mrs Colson? – let out a gasp, and even from where he was standing Harry could see her eyes fill with tears. Agent Watkins and were clenched into fists at his sides, so hard that his knuckles were white and his eyes had gone hard. Agent Swan was no longer smiling.

"I see." She said, obviously trying to keep her voice friendly so as not to scare the 'poor little children', but Harry could hear the hard undertone that had not been there a minutes ago. "I that case, can you two come with me and Agent Watkins please. I promise we won't hurt you, but we need to take you somewhere safe and the library is going to close soon."

Harry made a point of staring at Agent Swan for a long moment before nodding seriously. That went better than he hoped it would. Now he just needed to make sure he and Luna stayed together and they ran whatever tests they needed to get this FRA thing going with them.

With any luck, they may soon be able to find Kevin. As bad as this quest in this new world had started, it seemed to be looking up. Harry just hoped to stayed that.


	3. Chapter 3 Email

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither Harry Potter, nor Gundam Wing. If I did, I'd be a whole lot richer than I am now, and I wouldn't be writing _fanfiction_.**

**Chapter 3 – Email**

The car the Preventers used, Harry noted, wasn't really all that different from the ones in his old world. Oh sure, there were a couple of features in the dash board that looked far more modern and interesting than anything he remembered seeing in his own world, but for the most part the car just seemed like your average, slightly expensive car. Honestly, he was kind of disappointed that a world that had space colonies didn't make their car more interesting than this, but whatever. He had bigger things to worry about, like what to tell people when they got to wherever they were going and people started asking more question about his and Luna's 'guardians' and how they ended up on the street.

And Harry was sure that it was coming. He'd gotten Agents Swan and Watkins attention enough that they seemed more than eager to take the two siblings away from the library in a hurry without any more questions, but Harry was sure that those questions would make a comeback as soon as they arrived at their destination. A couple of little kids being drugged and dumped on the streets didn't seem like something these Preventers were going to just let go. They'd want to find the ones who did it and make them pay for it, and to do that of course they'd need to ask said kids some questions. Which, lead Harry to where he was now, spending the car ride desperately trying to think of what those questions could be, and then working out an answer that would satisfy the Preventers enough.

Okay, first things first, their parents. Having already established that they were dead, Harry guessed they needed an answer on how. Oh well, that was the easy part Harry guessed, just bring out the old lie the Dursleys had told him for years. Car crash. Believable, and noting sinister or alarming about that like it would be if Harry told the truth, that they'd been murdered by a fanatic blood purist terrorist when he and Luna were babies. That didn't seem to Harry like it would go over all that well. The car crash story seemed a much better bet.

Next, Harry and Luna would have to be abused kids. With their current state of malnutrition, not to mention their various scars there was no way around that, even without the story Harry told earlier about them being dumped on the streets. Looked like Harry was going to be dredging up more of his time at the Dursleys again. As much as he hated reliving his pre-Hogwarts days, it looked like there would be some use to his time living in the cupboard under the stairs and being worked like a House Elf after all. It made one damn good cover story.

Actually, when Harry stopped to think about it, it was probably a good thing if people thought they were abused, as messed up as that sounded. There were too many things about the siblings that would have made them stand out too much without having such a history, even excluding their physical states. The malnutrition would be obvious as soon as a doctor looked at them – which, now that he thought about it, should have been a really big indication that not everything was right at Hogwarts as many times as Madam Pomfrey had healed him over the years – and that was without their scars. Fortunately, despite the war and their respective parts in it, Harry and Luna didn't actually have all that many scars, but the ones they had were no doubt going to grab attention. And that's not even counting all the little things about the siblings that Harry knew would make them stand out to however took them in, and not in a good way.

Not to mention the added bonus that came with people think they came from an abused home; no one would want to return them. This was a real necessity, seeing how there wasn't anywhere to return them _to_.

Hmm, that might be a real problem if the Preventers tried to trace Harry and Luna back to their guardians. Which Harry suspected they would, if only to charge the two with child abuse. He better make sure that they can't do that. Well, okay, they wouldn't have been able to do that anyway, but he better make it seem like there's a reason they can't.

After a few minutes debate, Harry decided that the best way to get around this problem was to simply not give them enough information to track down. He looked about seven, and Luna about six. It was believable that kids their age wouldn't know their last names or the name of the town they lived in, right? Especially kids in their situation. Harry wasn't all that sure if he even knew his _first_ name when he first went to muggle primary school. Hmmm, maybe he could also say they'd never gone o school, it would also help explain why they were so ignorant about so much of this world, even for their apparent age. One book about this world's history was only going to tell them so much after all. Of course, that would lead to the question of how they knew how to read so well, but there were ways around that.

Harry really wished he could talk his ideas over with Luna, or at least give her a heads up about the story he wanted to tell before they got to their destination, but with Agents Swan and Watkins sitting in the front seats it was impossible. Hopefully she would remain quiet and follow his lead when they got to their destination. And hopefully they wouldn't try to separate the siblings and speak to them each alone. They wouldn't do that right? They wouldn't take him away from his sister. The thought brought unexpected tears to his eyes, which honestly shocked the part of his mind not overwhelmed by the fear that someone would take him away from his sister. Harry hadn't cried in years, such a reaction seemed totally out of character especially when the rational side of his brain said there wasn't anything to be worried about if that article on the FRA was accurate. They were full-blooded siblings and would be kept together even if Kevin could not be found, and Harry refused to believe that he wouldn't be. So why was he suddenly so close to crying?

Forcing back the sudden onslaught of unwelcome emotion, Harry tried to focus his mind on getting the biggest problems in his story ironed out as soon as possible. Agent Swan had said when they first got in the car that it would only be a short ride, and Harry suspected that they were nearly there. He needed to get his story straight in his head before they got there if there was any chance of pulling this off.

**AWAC *** AWAC *** AWAC**

Dr. Alison Jones was not the most maternal woman around.

At age forty-five, she was still a stunningly beautiful woman with mocha coloured skin and think, luscious ebony hair. She was also a very talented woman, and one hell of a doctor. She worked full time at the Preventer Clinic in the many office in the city of Devon, just an hour south of the Sanc capital of North Port. This was actually quite a prestigious job, as Preventers took their agents health seriously and the so-called clinic was, like all Preventer Clinics of it's kind, actually better equipped than some small hospitals she could mention. They could do everything here, from check-ups, to setting broken bones and even minor surgery. And even this was mild compared to some of the Preventer Clinics out there, from all she had been told. The clinic in the main office in North Port City, for example, was said to rival the best hospitals in the world and had the staff to match. How much of that was true and how much was just hype to make the Preventers look like an enticing career choice Dr. Jones didn't know, but she still wished she could go see for herself one day. The fact that Dr. Jones had been working the nightshifts the last few months in no way lessened the prestige of her job neither, nor how much she enjoyed her work. Preventers didn't stop working just because the sun went down, and were just as likely to need medical attention in the middle of the night as they were in the day. And besides, she actually found the atmosphere of the clinic at night rather peaceful.

Dr. Jones loved her job, and was very confident in it. she had been working for the Preventers for the last three years, and was one of the first to sign up in Devon. By now, she felt she had seen just about everything the job could throw at her, and was assured in her ability to cope with any case that came through that door.

Hence why it was so out of character for her when, at the start of her shift and Agents Swan and Watkins entered, and her first reaction was to have a minor panic attack.

For as previously mentioned, Dr. Alison Jones was not what one would call a maternal woman, and accompanying the two agents she slightly knew were two young children.

Now Dr. Jones wasn't one of those woman who hate all children with a vengeance. She had nothing against children as such. She simply had no wish or desire to ever be around them personally. If there was one thing Dr. Jones had no idea how to deal with, it was little children. She had no idea how to act around them, and her uncertainly lead her to have what could almost be considered a slight phobia of them. Hence her somewhat understandable hesitation when the two agents introduced her to 'Harry' and 'Luna', and asked her to give them a once over.

Forcing her unease about dealing with children as young as these down, Dr. Jones got to work examining the two, unsure of just what the two agents expected her to find.

A couple of hours later, Dr. Jones sat in her office entering some of her results into the computer and stewing about what her examination uncovered.

Malnutrition, scaring, broken bones now healed, callous on both of their hands that could only result from long term hard labour, the list went on and on. And that was not even counting the mental scars that abuse left in children. She may not have been that kind of doctor, but even she could see the signs. Luna spent the entire examination clinging to her brother like he was her last lifeline. As for Harry, the look in his eyes had truly shocked her. It was the kind of world-weary look she only really saw in those agents who had fought and survived in the war. To see such a look on one so young…

Dr. Jones might not have been the most maternal woman around, but that certainly doesn't mean she didn't get angry like everyone else to see child abuse of that calibre. She really hoped that the monsters who had treated those two in such a way burned in hell for it.

Dr. Jones scowled some more, as the entirety of the examination flashed through her mind. The whole while she was examination the two, Agent Swan had been gently questioning them about their home life and how they evidently ended up on the streets. While she was rather relieved that the two siblings had only been on their own for about twenty-four hours (one of the few good things about the situation, when Dr. Jones stopped to think about what could have happened to two little kids on their own in the middle of a city like that…) the fact that their own Aunt and Uncle had dumped them like garbage was not a pleasant thought. She'd run a tox-screen to try and find out what the two had been drugged with, but her machines didn't come up with anything. Clearly whatever it was was fast acting enough that it was no longer in their systems, and Dr. Jones just hoped it wasn't something that would have any possible long-term effects.

Harry was the one to answer their questions, as Luna spent most of the time trying to be as small as possible. In fact, Dr. Jones would have almost thought Luna mute, if Agent Watkins didn't disappear at one point to grab the two a couple of ham and salad rolls from the cafeteria for the children's dinner, and Luna accepted hers with a barely audible 'thank you'. And just about every answer Harry gave to their questions was heartbreaking.

They didn't know their last names or where they lived before.

His aunt and uncle made him and Luna sleep in the cupboard under the stairs and constantly referred to them as 'freaks'.

Their parents' names were James and Lily, and according to their aunt and uncle, they died in a car crash when the two were babies and they were freaks too.

Harry and Luna had too do all the cleaning around the house, and Harry had to do most of the cooking.

If they didn't do their chores they would be punished.

They weren't allowed to eat at the table with the 'normal' people, and had to get by on scraps for the most part (and considering their current states of malnutrition, Dr. Jones was willing to bet Harry regularly gave up part of his food for his sister, as he was in a worse state than she was by quite a bit).

They hadn't known what their parents looked like until Harry found a box in the attic containing and old photo album showing the two and an old blanket that for whatever reason Harry and Luna were convinced belonged to their father.

They'd never gone to school, and the only reason they knew how to read was that their elderly and most likely senile babysitter and a couple of teenage neighbours took pity on them and tried to teach them what they could.

At least some of the neighbours knew roughly what was going on but did nothing. Fred and George, their twin teenage neighbours knew some of it, and told their mother but she ignored them.

One of the most heartbreaking things was when Agent Swan asked Harry if he knew where the twins were now (Agent Swan was no doubt hoping on getting some more evidence to put the bastards who had abused the kids away, not that they likely needed anymore), and his answer was a simple 'Heaven'.

There were so many other things too, little things and big things both, that made Dr. Jones blood boil. At one point she had asked the two what their aunt and uncle had told their doctors about how they got their various injuries. She'd really wanted to rake their old doctor over a bed of hot coals for not reporting the obvious abuse. That was until Harry had answered that they'd never been to a doctor. Annoyed at the memory, Dr. Jones added another note to the siblings' file, that whoever took them in would have to get them immunised in _everything_. She really wanted to do it herself, but unfortunately children's immunisations were one of the few things the clinic didn't stock. She couldn't say she was surprised as until today she wouldn't have thought they needed them, but still it raked her that she couldn't give the two all the medical treatment they needed.

With a sigh, Dr. Jones saved the file and got up from her computer to stretch a bit. Glancing out of her office window back into the clinic proper, she was unsurprised to see that Harry and Luna had not moved an inch from where she had last seen them, curled up together on the patients' beds. Two had been all but dead to the world by the time Dr. Jones had finished her examination, and despite their honest efforts had fallen asleep within minutes after she walked away. Even Dr. Jones couldn't help but smile slightly at the cute picture the two made. Usually, with cases like this the two would be sent to one of the local children's homes until a suitable permanent home could be found for the two of them, but it had been so late by the time the examination was finished and they were so tired that she and the two agents that brought them in decided it was best to just let them sleep for the night. When morning came they worry about placing them then. They were fine where they were for now.

A sudden urgent beeping from one of her machines brought Dr. Jones out of her thoughts with a jolt. After a moment of confusion she realised what that sound was. The FRA had found a match for the two. Surprised that it had come up with anything so quickly when the FRA usually took a couple of days at best and it had only been a couple of hours, Dr. Jones neither the less moved quickly to the machine with a vindictive smirk on her face.

While it was true that by law the FRA couldn't be used to trace DNA of suspects in various crimes, there were always ways around that. And this was the prefect case for that. Of course they were going to put Harry and Luna into the system to try and find their family. They were minors without any guardians after all. It was required of them to do so. On the other hand, they had been abused before by two members of their family. If the computer matched the two up to someone by the name of Vernon or Petunia, who matched the rather creative descriptions Harry had given earlier, well they wouldn't be arresting them because of the FRA. They would be arresting them because they were horrible people who a medical examination and the two children's own statements clearly said were abusive. If the FRA was instrumental in finding them in order to charge them... Well, that didn't change the fact that the two would be arrested because of other evidence that had nothing to do with the FRA, and thus was perfectly admissible in the court of law.

Loop holes, got to love them.

However, what D. Jones saw on the screen had her losing her vindictive smirk and instead frowning in confusion and slight worry. She had been expecting the machine to be proclaiming to have found either an aunt or uncle (Harry had never said which one was related to him by blood, if he even knew himself. And it's not like it really mattered since both were horrible people anyway), and to give a name and address. Instead, what she got was a screen proclaiming a full-blooded siblings, a brother, and a classified Preventer ID number.

This was surprising to Dr. Jones for many reasons. Harry never mentioned having another sibling. She guessed it could be possible for this bother to actually be the 'uncle' previously mentioned, it wouldn't be the first time that grandparents would claim a grandchild as their own for various reasons. Still, even if that were the case, she really had a hard time picturing the man Harry had described as 'a big, purple faced walrus' as a Preventer, let alone one with a high enough rank to get a classified ID.

Now most Preventers were entered normally into the FRA; name, address, job, age, etc, etc. However, there were exceptions to this rule, mostly with those who for whatever reason the higher up didn't want exposed to the public. High ranking officers, those who regularly work undercover, there was even a rumour that some Preventer Agents had classified files because they had fought in the war and still had enemies out there. Dr. Jones wasn't sure if she believed this, the way she saw it you would have to be a Gundam Pilot or something to still have that kind of worry over your head.

Whatever the reason however, to have a classified file in the Preventers was a big deal, and Dr. Jones simply couldn't get her head around the idea that an ugly, overweight, middle-aged man with anger management issues would warrant such a file.

But she just couldn't ignore the risk either, not with the well being of two innocent children at stake.

Dr. Jones debated over this dilemma for a moment before she came to a decision. There were enough Preventers with classified ID out there that they'd had to come up with a system for how to alert them if they found an unknown relative that would work around the fact that if the agent was undercover it might be quite some time before they received any notification of such. The system they eventually came up with was that every classified agent's file would also include a link to their superior officer's email. If such a match was found, the result would be emailed to said superior officer, and he or she would decided when and where the agent would be informed.

This is what DR. Jones got about doing, only she wasn't simply emailing the FRA results, but also a copy of her medical report and the preliminary finding in the case of abuse about the two. She also made certain to include a thorough description of Harry and Luna's 'Uncle'. She tried not to sound like she was accusing Harry and Luna's possibly innocent, very likely very dangerous, brother of being a child abuser. However, she also wanted to make sure that if this _was_ the case that the two would not be placed back in his care.

In the end, Dr. Jones wasn't quite sure how successful she was in making her email non-insinuating, but she figured it was about as good as it was going to get and so sent it off. She was somewhat surprised that the brother's superior officer also had a classified ID, but she guessed that this didn't matter so much as long as the email arrived and was read in a reasonable amount of time.

Feeling satisfied with herself, Dr. Jones glanced at the clock and was surprised to realised just how late, or should she say early, it had gotten. The sun would be up soon, and Harry and Luna would have to leave to go to the children's home, at least until this brother of their either checked out or not. She hoped he was the real deal, and would take the kids in. after all they'd been through in their short lives, they deserved some happiness.

Still, she guessed she would just have to wait and see. Making a promise to herself that she would make sure to stay in the loop on this particular case, Dr. Jones got up and went back into the clinic itself. She still had a couple of hours left on her shift, she might as well find something to do with it.

**AWAC *** AWAC *** AWAC**

Commander Une sighed to herself as she sat down at her desk, wondering what on earth she was doing here so early. The sun was barely up, and she wasn't expected here for several hours. So why the hell was she here already. She refused to acknowledge the fact that she was a certified workaholic, at least at that moment. Grumping about it to herself seemed like a better option right now.

Still mentally grumbling, Commander Une opened her email to check if anything important had been sent to her since she last checked just before she went home yesterday. As usual, she's received no less that twenty emails during the night, and with a sigh of frustration – half of these things would no doubt just be trivial that her underlings really should handle on their own – started to go through them with a marked lack of enthusiasm.

After going though far more junk masquerading as important work than Une wanted to see at this time of the morning, she finally came across something that she found mildly interesting. An email from a Dr. Alison Jones in Devon, about the FRA. It seemed that one of her underlings had family he or she didn't know about.

Une wasn't surprised that she would receive a re-directed FRA report. One thing about being Commander of all the Preventers, _everyone_ who worked directly under her had a classified file. She'd received a few of these since the FRA went into action, although for the most part her agents already knew all their family. well, either that or they didn't have any. But what was surprising about this one was the fact that there were a number of attachments with the report, which was not standard procedure. Curious and somewhat annoyed, Une looked to see what this Dr. Jones thought was so important that she disregard procedures that were put in place for a reason.

Une's annoyance soon faded though when she realised what was going on here. She hated abuse cases, and could perfectly understand why Dr. Jones was so worried. While she didn't want to believe that one of her agents would do something like this, it was better safe than sorry in a case like this. Besides, even if her agent was innocent, he would no doubt demand the very files Dr. Jones had sent as soon as he found out about this anyway.

All of a sudden Une realised with a start that she had been so intent on finding out why Dr. Jones had sent the extra files she hadn't bothered to check the actual report yet, and thus had no idea which agent it referred to. Feeling sheepish, and somewhat relieved that no one was here to see her silliness at the moment, Une went about doing that right then. She had most of her direct subordinates ID numbers memorised, and the few she didn't – mostly newbies which if she was honest with herself weren't like to stay at this level for long – she had stored in a secure file on her desktop that she could open and check in a moment if it was needed.

It wasn't needed. Une recognised the ID instantly. However, what she saw shocked her so much it took a few minutes for it to really sink into her mind what she was seeing.

It was _him_? _He _had two younger siblings? A seven-year-old brother and a six-year-old sister who had been badly abused? Oh, this could _so_ get ugly, fast.

Frantically, Une started going through Dr. Jones files at a nearly manic speed, desperately trying to figure out how bad this could get. The answer, Une thought with a grimace as she looked over the two medical reports, was _very_ bad. The boys were not going to be happy about this. Une barely glanced at the description of the two, no _three's_ uncle. She already knew it wasn't her agent. Not only would he _never_ treat a child like this, but she was sure she'd know if any of those five had children living with them. Not that it stopped her from snorting in amusement when she saw the description giving though. Good thing those particular genes hadn't been passed down.

Finally, Une shut the files down, and rubbed her head in a vain attempt to get rid of the headache forming there. This mess had clusterfuck written all over it. it could blow up in her face so easily it wasn't funny. Not only was the agent in question one of the most dangerous men she had ever meet and closely tied with the _other_ most dangerous men she knew, but he was under the impression that he had no family. To find out that he not only had two younger siblings, but that those siblings had been abused and then drugged and dumped on a busy city street… yeah, this was not something she was looking forward to telling him.

Okay, time to think rationally about this. First, she needed to be one hundred precent sure that these two really were her agent's siblings. While from the detailed reports she was willing to believe that Dr. Jones would have done everything in her power to make sure that all tests on the two were done correctly, she still wanted one of her own doctors to double check there DNA. Mistakes _did_ still occasionally happen, and she knew better than to assume a mistake in this case would go over well. Until she was completely, absolutely sure, she did _not_ want to tell him about this.

Well, there was only doctor on her payroll that Une wanted to use in this particular case, so that was taken care of easily enough. But there was another problem that would occur if it turned out this Harry and Luna were _his_ younger siblings, and she didn't do enough to protect them in _his_ and therefore _their_ eyes. That would likely go over only slightly better than what they found out about the abuse. And since she really wanted to avoid even more confrontations than she would already have to deal with, she figured she better cut off that problem before it developed and just send what _they_ would call 'adequate' protect from the start. The problem was, of course, that there was only so many agents they would classify as such in a situation like this. namely themselves.

Really, there was only one thing to do, Une thought with a grimace.

With a sigh, Une glanced at the clock and was surprised to see how much time had past. It was still early, but by now the very agents she needed would be in by now. Although that thought didn't fill Une with a great deal of joy, as part of her felt that she would be perfectly happy to put this off for a little longer if possible.

Shaking she head to banish that thought, Une activated her intercom, knowing that her ever faithful and competent assistant would be in by now and ready to follow her command.

"I need Dr. Po and Agent Chang in my office, immediately."


	4. Chapter 4 DNA Doesn't Lie

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither Harry Potter, nor Gundam Wing. If I did, I'd be a whole lot richer than I am now, and I wouldn't be writing _fanfiction_.**

**Chapter 4 – DNA Doesn't Lie**

"Why are we here again? It's a simple double check for the FRA, it is beneath agents of our calibre."

"Really, Wufei, are you going to complain all day long? The car ride was bad enough. We're here now, so let's just get this over with."

The receptionist in the lobby of the main Devon Preventer's Headquarters looked over to see who was talking, and quickly deducing that it must be the two agents who just walked in. She didn't recognise either of them, although with how many agents who worked in that particular headquarters that wasn't all that surprising.

Both agents were clearly of Asian decent although one agent – the woman who was both several years older and a inch or two taller – had blond hair that spoke of a more mixed background than her younger male companion. The male had a look of annoyance on his face, while the woman on the other hand had an expression of somewhat fond exasperation. If the receptionist had to take a guess, she'd say the two had been working together for a while now and was used to the kind of rants her companion was still spouting as the two walked towards her with purpose.

The receptionist found herself sitting up straighter as the two approached. Although they wore the same uniform as any other agent who walked through the door, there was something about the way these two held themselves that made her want to make a good impression on them. Despite their lack of visual rank and the very young age of the male – he barely looked any older than her little brother, maybe twenty at most – she couldn't help but think from their confident stance and the look in their eyes that these two were much higher on the Preventer food chain than the agents she was used to seeing day in and day out.

"Good morning." The woman said briskly, continuing speaking before the receptionist could return her greeting. "I'm Agent Po, from the North Port Preventer's office. This is Agent Chang. We're here to see a Dr. Jones, and Agents Swan and Watkins about a case that they reported yesterday, I believe we are expected."

"Oh, yes." The receptionist said, remembering that she had been warned when she started her shift that these two would be coming in. "If you take the elevators to the second floor and turn right, you will find the clinic at the end of the hallway. Dr. Jones will be waiting for you there. I'll just page her to let her know you've arrived and let Agents Swan and Watkins know to meet you there."

"Thank you." Agent Po said with a nod before turning and walking towards the mentioned elevators. Agent Chang was already most of the way there, having started moving towards them at a brisk yet unhurried pace as soon as he was given the directions. Clearly he just wanted to get whatever he to do in Devon over with and get back to North Port City as fast as possible.

The receptionist frowned to herself in annoyance. Even if her impression was right and the boy was fairly high ranked despite his age, that was no reason to be rude. Just who was he that thought he could just brush her off like that. Before she could think further on that, however, the receptionist was distracted by one of her phones ringing. Before long she was once again entrenched in her work, and forgot all about the mysterious yet rude agents from North Port City and whatever it was they were doing upstairs.

**AWAC *** AWAC *** AWAC**

Chang Wufei, otherwise known (in certain, rather small circles anyway. It was still a very heavily guarded secret after all) as 05 pilot of the of the Gundam Shenlong, was not at all happy about this mission and couldn't for the life of him figure out why he was the one doing it. Nor why Agent-slash-Doctor Po was also dragged along into this. As far as he knew, all that they were required to do was come here, retest the DNA of a couple of young children, talk to a couple of low ranked agents and be on their way. Why exactly two of the top ranked agents in all of the Preventers were stuck doing such low level work he did not know, but it annoyed him that his talents were being wasted on such trivia when there were so many other important matters that he could and should be seeing to right now. Despite Relena Darlings somewhat naive beliefs, evil did not simply stop happening because some politician declared that the world was not at peace, and Wufei felt it was his duty to prevent as much evil from occurring as possible.

Hence, why such a trivial job was annoying him so much. This was the kind of job that could be done by pretty much anyone in the agency, so why in Nataku's name did Une feel the insane need to put two of her best agents on the case, was this a punishment for something?

Then again, Wufei considered with a slight frown, there seemed to be more to this case than he was being told. Une for some reason got very cagey when he and Sally had asked for more details before leaving headquarters in North Port City earlier this morning. All she would say was that the original DNA test and FRA search came up with an unexpected match and that she felt that it would be in the best interest of all parties that a second test be run before the results were made public.

When Wufei had demanded to know what could possibly be so important about a FRA result that it would demand the attention of him and Sally, her answer had been even more guarded than anything else she'd said that morning.

"If the results say the same thing as the first test, you'll know soon enough. If the first test was wrong, it's probably better for all of us if you don't know what the original test insinuated."

It was all very frustrating. All Wufei could come up with in his mind was some high ranked politician had a possible lovechild or something, and tat for some reason Une wanted to protect the bastards reputation for as long as she could. Who knew, maybe Treize had another kid out there or something?

Whatever the case might be, Wufei still thought it was a waste of his time and talents to be on such a minuscule assignment, and he wanted to get it other with as soon as possible, and get back to North Port City where he could once again focus his energy on something worthwhile.

Fortunately for Wufei's quickly diminishing patience, the clinic was every bit as easy to find as the receptionist claimed it would be. Even better, the woman who allegedly started this whole mess, Dr. Jones was waiting for them when they arrived, though Wufei wasn't exactly impressed with her appearance. The woman looked like death warmed over, as he was sure Maxwell would say could he see her.

Dr. Jones seemed to realise the direction of Wufei's thoughts, and addressed it as she lead him and Sally to her office to speak in private.

"I apologise for my less than professional appearance right now, Agent Chang." Dr. Jones said as she held open the door to her office for the two visiting agents to proceed her through. "I've been up all night on call. My shift actually just ended and I was about to go home and get some sleep when Commander Une called and told me expect your arrival."

Wufei raised an eyebrow slightly at that. He was able to go three days without sleep, he didn't really see how a couple of extra hours could be considered that much of a strain. Still, she was only a civilian – being a doctor with the Preventers did not qualify her for more in Wufei's mind – and at least she wasn't saying it like she was whining, she was simply stating a fact. He supposed her could overlook her appearance, and wait to judge until he saw more of what she is capable of.

"Now." Dr. Jones said, sitting behind her desk and opening the file already sitting there as Sally took a seat in the only other chair in the office and Wufei stood ramrod straight at the back of the room. "Just to get us all on the same page, what have you been told about Harry and Luna so far?"

"Absolutely nothing." Wufei said, not even bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice. He hadn't even known the kids names until now. Dr. Jones looked surprised.

"Really?" She asked. "I would have thought… oh well, I guess Commander Une wanted to be sure that the agents she sent would be unbiased while they did their job. I guess I can understand that." Dr. Jones said all this more as if she was thinking out loud than talking to them. After a minute though she seemed to bring herself back together and addressed Wufei and Sally again, her eyes taking on a hard look.

"Well, I bring you up to date on the situation as it stands. Agents Swan and Watkins gave give you more details when they get here, but for the moment I can at least give you an overview. Yesterday afternoon Agents Swan and Watkins responded to a call from one of the city's public libraries. One of the librarians there was concerned because two young children arrived in the library yesterday unsupervised and seemed to be acting peculiarly. Scared, and seemed to be hiding from everyone. When closing time was approaching, and said librarian had yet to see anyone come to pick them up, she became concerned enough to call us. Agents Swan and Watkins were set to check it out.

If Dr. Jones's eyes were cold before, they were chips if ice now. "They found Harry, seven, and Luna, six, on the upper floor. When Agent Swan took charge of talking to them and asked where their guardians were, Harry replied that they didn't know. Apparently the two were told they were going on a trip and to pack their things, before they were given something to drink that made them both pass out. When they woke up again, they found themselves dumped like garbage in the middle of a strange alleyway with no sign of their guardians in sight."

Wufei stiffened in surprise and disgust at that, while Sally made a strangled noise in the back of her throat. Suddenly this assignment just became a lot more important in his mind. While he still didn't know why he and Sally in particular were chosen for this, if there was one thing he could not stand it was those who would hurt children, especially their own. It was in Wufei's mind one of the most despicable and dishonourable acts man could commit, and from what he could see, it appeared Sally agreed with his belief.

Unfortunately, Dr. Jones wasn't finished. "As I'm sure you can imagine, after hearing this Agents Swan and Watkins took both the children back to headquarters with them. Upon arrival I did a tox-screen to see if I could determine what drug was used on the two, though whatever was used had already run it's course throughout their system by the time they arrived, and I could find no trace of it. What I did find in my examinations, however, was worse.

"Both Harry and Luna show signs of long term malnutrition, Harry's case being slightly worse than Luna's. Harry shows signs of three broken bones now healed, and Luna has a recently healed over hairline fracture in her left arm. None of their breaks show signs of modern medicine being used to help fix them damage, and seem to have been left to heal naturally. The two are extremely lucky that all their breaks somehow healed correctly. Luna's back has a few faint scars from what is evidently a whipping, and a couple more scars on both her arms. Harry has scars on his forehead, arms and chest, along with a few thankfully small burns. Worst of all is Harry's right hand. Somebody with an apparently very sick sense of humour has literally cut into the poor boy's hand to spell out the words 'I must not tell lies' then left it to scar. Just about the _only_ good thing I can tell you is that there isn't any sign that either of them were sexually assaulted. In everything, Harry seems to be just a bit worse off. This is mostly speculation on my part, but I believe Harry has been doing everything he could to protect his little sister for some time, including taking her punishments and giving her a portion of his food. From the protective way he was hanging over her during my examination and the way she continually clung to him like he was her last lifeline, it seems plausible."

Wufei was practically seeing red by this point. Some dishonourable bastard had dared to treat children this way? Injustice!

"Who exactly did this?" Wufei growled. Just give him a name, and he would hunt them down and make them pay for their crimes against the innocent. He was sure that his fellow pilots would help him once they heard this story.

Dr. Jones on the other hand just shook her head somewhat sadly. "All Harry could tell us was 'Uncle Vernon' and 'Aunt Petunia'. He doesn't know what his and Luna's last name is, nor the town they lived in although he is sure it wasn't Devon. His accent is actually more English than anything, strangely enough. I'm not quite sure why someone would come all the way to Sanc from Britain to dump a couple of kids, but then again I've seen stranger things since I started working for the Preventers and even before that with my work in the ER. And with modern transport, I guess it's is only about a two hour plane ride from London to Devon. A strong enough drug to knock the two out as deeply as that one apparently did would have easily lasted through the trip."

"Why were we called in?" Sally injected at this point, her voice colder than Wufei could remember hearing it in quite some time. "As horrible as all this is, and I am in no way trying to make light of it, I'm sure there was a reason why this was brought to Commander Une's attention, and thus ours."

"Right." Dr. Jones said, taking a deep breath as if to steal herself for what she was about to say next, and Wufei suddenly felt extremely anxious about what she was about to say. What other horrors had been visited on those children? "When Harry and Luna were brought in I ran their DNA through the FRA, as is procedure. I wasn't expecting to get anything back for a couple of days, but late last night I got a hit. The hit was for a Preventer agent with a classified file. Evidently one working directly under Commander Une."

Wufei and Sally's eyes both went wide as the realisation that they might have very well been working side by side with the very monster than had hurt the children they were talking about flashed through both their minds. For the first time in a long time, Wufei thought he might be sick.

"According to the FRA, the match was for a brother, not an uncle." Dr. Jones said quickly, apparently seeing and correctly interpreting the looks on Wufei and Sally's faces. "While there is a chance that the agent identified is in fact Harry and Luna's abuser, there is equal or more chance it is not. Honestly, I am hoping for not and that their brother will be willing and able to take them in. Those two kids really need and deserve a good home after all they've been through."

"Right." Sally said, taking a deep breath. "Let's look at this rationally. Wufei, you talk to Agents Swan and Watkins when they get here, find out everything they have so far on the case. If they have been abused by one of our colleagues, I'd say it's safe to say we both want them brought to justice as soon as possible. If they weren't abused by a Preventer, and someone we've worked with has siblings they didn't know about, they deserve to know what has happened to them and what they'll be signing up for if they take them in. I'll get to work on re-running the DNA. The sooner we get this all shorted out the better."

Wufei nodded, then turned to Dr. Jones as another thought occurred to him. "Where are the children right now?" He knew that standard procedure would be to take them to a children's home until a more suitable home could be found for them, but after everything those two particular children had gone through, Wufei couldn't help but feel that they deserved better than the 'standard procedure'.

"Last I checked, just before you two arrived, they were still asleep in clinic." Dr. Jones said. Noting Wufei and Sally's curious and confused looks, she further explained. "It was very late by the time I was able to finish my examination of the two. They both feel asleep on the bed they were sitting on, practically sitting up, not long after that. Considering how tired they obviously were, along with the late hour, it was decided it would be more emotionally damaging to force the two of them to get up only to go to a strange place at that point, so we decided to let them sleep and take them to the group home when they woke up in the morning. Since we received the call from Commander Une explaining that you would be arriving before that happened, everyone here felt it would be better to let them sleep as long as they needed and keep them here in case you wanted to ask them more questions or anything."

Wufei nodded. "I might just do that, after Swan and Watkins get here and tell me everything."

With that Wufei walked back out into the clinic. He spotted a bed over in the corner with the curtains drawn around it, and assumed that this would be where the infamous Harry and Luna would be sleeping. He was tempted to go over and take a peak at them, when suddenly two agents entered through the door in a hurry, making a beeline for Dr. Jones' office. Assuming that this was the now rather late Swan and Watkins, Wufei straighten up and got ready to go to work. There was a serious injustice that needed to be righted, and talking to these two was the first step in doing so.

It was time to go to work.

**AWAC *** AWAC *** AWAC**

Two hours later, Sally was hard at work rerunning the DNA. She'd everything possible to ensure that the results of the test would be correct, whatever they would be. Now all that was left was to wait for the machine to find those results.

Currently the DNA was running through the Preventer Database looking for a match. Sally had deliberately set the machine to search for matches within specific requirements, in other words Agents that worked directly under Une. It would speed things up considerably in finding out whether this mysterious 'brother' was real or a glitch in the FRA program. If the computer did get a match, Sally – who knew all the agents under Une rather well as she had seen every single one of them at some point, to take their physicals if nothing else – would compare what she knew of the agent to what the children had said about their 'uncle' and they would proceed from there. If the computer didn't come up with a match, they would assume the previous result was a fluke, and the children's DNA was simply be added back into the FRA in order to find a real match.

In the meantime, all that was left for Sally to do was wait.

Dr. Jones was sitting in a corner of the room where she had been throughout all of this, working on some unrelated paper work and trying to pretend she wasn't watching Sally like a hawk. Sally would have been annoyed by this scrutiny of her work, had she not understood where Dr. Jones was coming from. Harry and Luna were 'her' patients, if even for only a short time, while Sally had yet to actually even met them. Dr. Jones was simply concerned with seeing everything as far as she could, Sally could understand that. Still, it was probably a good thing Wufei wasn't here to see this, he hated it when he thought people were underestimating him or those he respected, and while it took a while Sally now fit firmly in that admittedly small category.

Speaking of Wufei, Sally wondered how he was getting on right now. Had he finished talking to Agents Swan and Watkins (she wondered how long to took them to arrive in the end, they certainly seemed to have taken their time although that might have just been the gravity of what Dr. Jones was telling her that made it seem longer) yet? Maybe he was talking to Harry and Luna himself, trying to get more information out of them? If so she hoped that he knew to be gentle in his questions. Wufei was a good man at heart, but she wasn't the most patient or tactful man out there, and these were abused kids we were talking about.

An insistent beep coming from her machine brought Sally out of her contemplations. Behind her, she heard Dr. Jones get up and walk over, abandoning all attempts to make it seem like she wasn't interested. So, it seemed that the two really did have a sibling that worked in the top tiers of the Preventers. Now all that was left was to determine whether or not that agent was their abuser. Sally hoped not. The thought that she had been working with, possibly fighting side by side with, a child abuser was not a nice thought.

With a sigh Sally looked at the agent's id number. It took a long moment before what she was seeing sunk in, upon which she jumped to her feet with a yell.

"What the hell!"

"Dr. Po?" Dr. Jones asked in surprise upon seeing Sally's reaction.

Sally just ignored her. She was too busy being torn between ringing Une to demand an explanation, running out into the clinic and sharing this news with Wufei who was sure to be as shocked as she was, or just ringing the agent in question herself and telling him what she had found.

In the end her training won out, if just barely, and she picked up her phone to call Une. From the way it was answered immediately, Sally assumed that the commander had been waiting for the call.

"Commander Une here."

"It's Po." Sally said, her voice hard. "I have the results. I'm assuming that it's no surprise to you that they match agent ZA537988?"

Sally heard the commander sigh tiredly through the phone. "That was what the original results said, yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sally demanded, ignoring the shocked looks Dr. Jones was throwing her way for speaking so to the commander of the Preventers.

"Until it was confirmed, there was no reason to tell anyone. Mistakes do still happen on occasion, Dr. Po, and if this was one there was no reason to needlessly upset people over this."

"He deserves to know." Sally said firmly, not at all swayed by Une's argument. "Immediately."

"Which is why I will be calling him in to my office to inform him as soon as I get off the phone." Une said, sounding like she was grinding her teeth as she talked. "Meanwhile, you and Agent Chang will collect the minors in question and bring them to Preventer headquarters here in North Port. While as their brother he might have a clear legal right to take custody of the two, especially after they have been abandoned the way they were, there is still paper work that will need to be taken care of when you arrive before I can legally release them into his custody."

'Understood." Sally said shortly. "Will be there as soon as possible, I will be expecting him to be fully up to date by the time we arrive." Hanging up the phone, Sally ignored both Dr. Jones's shocked look and the fact that she'd basically just given an order to the commander of the Preventers.

Quickly she printed out a copy of the results, and went searching for Wufei. Her partner needed to see this right away. Almost as much as _he_ needed to see it.

**AWAC *** AWAC *** AWAC**

Back in the clinic, Wufei found himself sitting on the far end of Harry and Luna's bed, talking quietly to the two. While Wufei would freely admit that he wasn't the best with little children – he'd never really had the time to learn how to act around them. With his clan he was always busy studying or training, and now days he was busy working and none of his close associates had children of their own – but he thought he was doing a pretty job so far all things considering. At least Harry was speaking semi-freely with him now and Luna had started to peak out from behind her brother to examine him even if she had yet to say anything.

They were both cute little things, Wufei thought. Clearly Harry was going to grow up to be hansom man, while Luna already showed all the signs that she would one day be beautiful. Both were underweight, but that could be fixed with a few solid months of eating properly. Most of their scars were currently hidden under their clothes, but Wufei could still see a couple on Harry; a lightening bolt cut on the boy's forehead and the infamous 'I must not tell lies' carving on his hand. Wufei had had the hardest time hiding his anger so as not to scare the two upon seeing that. To think that someone could deliberately harm a child in such a manner… despicable!

Still, Wufei couldn't help but feel that there was something familiar about them. At first he had thought that maybe they resembled an agent he worked with and that was why, which of course lead him to worry once again about the fact that they might have very well be abused by one of his colleagues. However, when he ran all the faces of his older workmates through his mind he couldn't come up with any that showed any real resemblance to the two before him. Maybe he was just over thinking and looking for connections that weren't there. Still, something in the back of his mind kept wondering.

The two were clearly nervous around him. When Wufei had first come up to the two, they'd been awake and talking to each other in hushed whispers which as instantly stopped as soon as they noticed him, wherein Harry had stared at him with eyes far too old for a seven year old and Luna had buried her face in Harry's shoulder in an attempt to hide.

The two were also very nervous when Wufei started talking to him, and were very guarded in their answers. Mostly Harry was guarded actually, as all Luna would contribute was a rare nod or headshake. So far he hadn't gotten much out of the two that could be used in regards to the case compared to what Agents Swan and Watkins had discovered so far. Both flat out refused to say how they got any of their injuries, and both seemed very cagey about a lot of his other questions. At first, every now and then one the questions would upset the two enough that Luna would try to hide, while Harry would deliberately move in front of her and glare.

Despite everything, Wufei couldn't help but approve of Harry's actions somewhat. As much as he wished it wasn't necessary, despite everything he had been through Harry still had the strength of character to protect his little sister from what he perceived to be a threat, and Luna clearly trusted him to do so. The boy would no doubt grow up to be a honourable man with that attitude, Wufei concluded with approval.

Now though, after a little more than an hour of speaking with the two, they were slowly opening up a bit. It helped that Wufei had stopped asking questions about the abuse they suffered, but about other things in their lives that he thought might eventually help. Once he started doing that, they seemed much more open to the idea of talking to him, even if some of their answers were still a little guarded

After a bit, Wufei had even been granted a look at their things. To put it bluntly he was not impressed by a lot of what he could see. Every single one of the clothes in their backpacks was stained with things he'd actually rather not name, and there was precious little else in there. The meagre food supplies, he guessed thrown in by their guardians in a attempt to stop themselves from feeling guilty over dumping the two on the street, would not have lasted them long had they not been picked up when they were. There were no toys, or books or anything else that he would have thought a child their age would have wanted to bring with them on the vacation they'd been under the impression they were going on, leading Wufei to wonder whether or not they actually had any in the first place. There was certainly no money in either of their bags.

Indeed, the only too things he could see that he could imagine having any real significance to the pair were the old and worn photo album and the strange multi-coloured blanket in Harry's backpack. Both children had been extremely nervous when he handled them, so Wufei made sure to be extra careful to assure them. Their belief that these both belonged to their parents made the items sacred in their young minds.

Wufei could see why they were so convinced that the photos were of their parents, as both the people in the pictures greatly resembled the two. The fact that with the first photo, when he carefully took it out of the album and he found written on the back 'James and Lily, two days after graduation', only seemed to confirm this. The blanket he was less convinced about, but if it made them feel better to believe it was their father's who was he to argue about it? There was no harm in believing that as far as he could see, and it obviously made them happy to think that.

Wufei had managed to get Harry to tell him a little more about the twins who apparently tried to help the siblings at times, and was listening to Harry somewhat excitedly talk about some prank the twins had played on their brother Ron, who Harry and Luna obviously didn't like for reasons he didn't know yet, when he noticed Sally walking – almost running – towards them urgently. Harry noticed too, and fell silent to watch her with wary eyes that struck Wufei anew with how damn familiar they were.

"Sally." Wufei greeted. "I'm assuming you have the results?" He hadn't missed somewhat frantic look in her eyes, and wondered about what it meant. Could he really be that a Preventer agent really had abused Harry and Luna?

"See for yourself." Sally said, holding out a copy of said results for Wufei to look at.

Gingerly, Wufei took them and quickly read through them. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to see, but it certainly wasn't an id number that he knew almost as well as his own.

Wufei's eyes quickly snapped up to stare at Sally in shock. "This is impossible."

"DNA doesn't lie, Wufei." Sally said, although she sounded like she was having something of a hard time believing it too. 'They're really his siblings."

"Does he know?" Wufei asked, still in shock. He knew his friend, his brother in all but blood, had long been under the impression that he had no family. To suddenly find out he had siblings, and that those siblings had been so badly treated…

"Une should be telling him now." Sally assured him. "We, on the other hand, need to get these two back to North Port so that he can officially take custody of them. Unless you think that he won't want to?"

"Don't be foolish, Onna, of course he will." Wufei said, only barely able to keep his annoyance down at such a ridiculous suggestion because it was clear that Sally did not believe it either.

Wufei looked over at the two there, and was suddenly struck silent with a sudden realisation. Harry had been watching the whole exchange with a wary curiosity, and when Wufei looked over he happened to meet those eyes head on.

Eyes knew all too well. No wonder he had been struck by similarity in the two's features all morning. He'd known those eyes for years, he saw them practically every day.

The exact same green eyes, only on a much older face.

**AWAC *** AWAC *** AWAC**

Commander Une barely resisted the urge to fidget as she sat in her office awaiting her next appointment. She had too keep reminding herself that she was the Commander or the Preventers and a highly decorated soldier, she had no reason to be nervous. It didn't work so well, when the little voice in her head kept reminding her just who it was she was about to see and what she was going to tell him.

For a moment she wondered if she should have gone with her first instinct to invite all four of the boys still here in North Port to this meeting, rather than just him. Maybe they would be able to help keep him calm? Just as quickly, Une threw that thought out. As close as the five were they wouldn't keep him calm. They'd be just as angry that the siblings of one of their own had been abused, and then she'd be stuck in an enclosed space with four highly pissed off, highly dangerous men instead of one. Alone was better.

Either way though, this was not going to be a easy or pleasant meeting to get through.

A sudden knock on the door almost made her jump out of her skin, despite the fact that she'd been nervously anticipating it. forcing herself to sit up straight and putting a look of fake indifference on her face, Une called for the young man on the other side to enter.

"Agent Barton." Une said, trying to keep her voice calm as the tall, ex-Gundam Pilot entered the room. "Please sit down. I have something very important to talk to you about."


	5. Chapter 5 Telling Him

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither Harry Potter, nor Gundam Wing. If I did, I'd be a whole lot richer than I am now, and I wouldn't be writing _fanfiction_.**

**Chapter 5 – Telling Him**

Trowa Barton was confused, not that it showed on his face. Growing up with mercenaries had taught from a young age to never show weakness, which in turn made it rather hard for the young man to show emotions most of the time. He knew it freaked a lot of people out, his seeming indifference to just about everything, but it was simply far too ingrained a habit to get rid of all that easily. Now twenty-one years old – or at least that what his age should be, if the mercenaries had been correct about him being five when they found him, it was hard to tell for sure seeing as he had no memory of his life before then – and Trowa still had this problem, although he was getting better now, at least around certain people. His 'brothers'; Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell and Chang Wufei. The circus star Catherine Bloom, who although the RFA proved otherwise he still considered his older sister, and knew felt the same sibling love for him. And of course his lover, the one person who knew him best in all of Space, his beloved Quatre Winner. He was even starting in open up more around others whom he liked but wasn't so close to, Wufie's partner Sally and the Maganacs being top of that list. For the most part however, Trowa was still reserved in the extreme, and only those who were exceptionally close to him could read his expressions a lot of the time.

But back to the present, where Trowa was sitting in Commander Une's office confused as to why he was there. It was unlikely he had a new mission as he had just finished his last one two days ago and was still in the process of completing the paper work for it to go to trail. And besides, if it was a new mission then Duo, as his partner, should also be here as well for a briefing. Une was particularly stern on her views that all missions that had the potential to turn dangerous must be undertaken by at least two agents so that no one would be caught in a dangerous situation without backup on hand. Being a former Gundam pilot did not make Trowa and the other except from that rule, and at their rank all their active missions carried the potential to turn nasty.

Trowa didn't think he was here to be reprimanded for anything either. He couldn't think of anything he'd done that might warrant that, not that he ever really did unlike Duo who would still occasionally play not so innocent pranks on certain agents who refused to accept the five former Gundam Pilot's authority because of their age, not that anyone could ever prove that it was the former stealth specialist who did it. And on that note, Trowa was _sure_ that Une hadn't called him here to try and get him to squeal on Duo for those pranks again. Une had more than learned her lesion the first, last and only time she'd tried that. Between Wufei's rants about how he could not believe she thought that they would be dishonourable enough to turn on a comrade like that (perfectly ignoring the fact that Wufei himself regularly chewed out Duo over said pranks once the five were at home and out of earshot for their fellow agents), Heero's even icier than normal glare, and the overall disappointed air that Quatre was able to somehow produce to such a level that even Une shifted uncomfortably, and the Commander knew better than to ever try that tactic again. Trowa himself had barely had to do anything besides stand there and look like he fully supported his brothers and lover. He did.

It also wasn't like Une would have called him here just to chat. They were not what you would call close to each other, being former enemies and everything. He and his fellow pilots respected her abilities, and had for the most part forgiven her for her actions in the war, as low as some of them were. They knew when it came down to it, she was simply fighting for her own cause, one she held as dear to her heart as the former Gundam pilots did theirs. And lets face it, it wasn't like Trowa and the others hadn't committed acts in the war that could be considered just as bad as Une's, and if she'd gotten over that enough to hire them, they could certainly bring themselves to work for her now that they all had a common cause. That however, did not make them in anyway friends, they were simply co-workers with a shared past they preferred not to dwell on.

So in all, Trowa was confused as to why Une had called him here. He was even more confused as to why Une seemed so nervous, as if she was half expecting him to jump over the desk and attack her at any minute. What was going on?

"Agent Barton thank you for coming in on such short notice." Une began carefully as she watched him warily.

Trowa didn't say anything to that. He just waited patiently for her to tell him whatever it was that was evidently so important.

"I'll be brief Agent Barton." Une said, nervously fiddling with the file sitting on her desk in front of her. "The FRA has found a match for you."

Trowa stiffened in surprise. A match? For him? Really? Who? Trowa had been alone for as long he could remember. His real name wasn't even Trowa, he had no ideas what his real name was. He'd long given up trying to find out, even with the FRA. Cathy might have held hope for a while that he was her long lost brother Triton, but even back then Trowa knew deep down that he was not. He was just glad that once the FRA proved what he already knew, that Cathy still considered him her brother.

Trowa knew he had a good family now; his elder sister, his 'brothers', his beloved Quatre. It was more than many people had, Trowa knew that, and he would not let himself wish for more and risk what he already had.

Only now, here was Une telling him that more family had been found anyway…

Trowa could no bring himself to speak, and thus simply stared at Une with such intensity that Heero would be proud, demanding without words to be told more. Une shifted, looking even more uncomfortable . Never the less, she complied.

"Unfortunately, due to the nature of this case, there are still several holes in our information at this time." Une began carefully, making Trowa blink to surprise. 'Nature of the case'? 'Several holes'? What did that mean?

"Unfortunately, from what we can determine at this time, you parents both passed away five, maybe six years ago." Trowa stiffened at this, that would be the middle of the Eve War… "In what we believe to be a car crash." And relaxed again slightly. That was a relief at least, the last thing Trowa wanted to consider was that he might have somehow had a hand in killing his own parents due to his action in the war, whether or not he knew they were his parents at the time. However, as soon as that thought passed through Trowa's head, another one entered leaving the man once again slightly confused. What did Une mean by 'believe' to be a car crash? Either something was or it wasn't, so why was she saying 'believe'. And if his parents were dead, who had the FRA found? Something was already not adding up with this.

"What we have found for you, is two full blooded siblings, both minors." Une continued. "A seven year old brother and a six year old sister."

"Their names?" Trowa asked quietly, pushing away his other feelings for the moment. He would find out what Une was so cagey about at some point he was certain, and he would mourn for the parents he would never know later. Right now, he wanted to learn about his little siblings.

Une jumped slightly at the first words Trowa had said since he entered the office. She was certainly on edge today, and Trowa was quickly developing a bad feeling about what he was about to be told.

Une answered fairly quickly however. Maybe too quickly. "Harry and Luna."

"Last name?" Trowa asked, confused and worried about why Une would leave of such an obvious and important piece of information. That bad feeling was growing.

Une visibly wincing at the question did nothing to calm Trowa's nerves. "That's the thing, we don't know."

"Why not?" Trowa demanded, getting close to panicking at this point. Even if Harry and Luna were too young to know their last names themselves, if they were brought in to be tested by their guardians, then said guardians would have naturally been required to give their last names on their forms. And if they were in foster care, then they would already have records to go with the DNA results, which would have of course included a last name. There were very, _very_ few reasons why Une would not know his siblings last names, and none of them were the kind of things Trowa wanted to consider for any child let alone one that was family.

Une took a deep breath, obviously stealing herself before she answered. "Your siblings were found abandoned in Devon yesterday, Agent Barton. From what has been already discovered by agents investigating the case, until recently the two were in the custody of people they knew of as 'Uncle Vernon' and 'Aunt Petunia'. Sometime in the last couple of days, the two were drugged and then abandoned in a alleyway in central Devon. Fortunately, the two were not on the streets long before they took refuge in a public library, where a concerned librarian called the Preventers after observing the two for several hours. Further examination by a Preventer doctor revealed long term and severe abuse of both…"

"How severe?" Trowa interrupted, his voice like ice.

Une look hesitant to answer that, which alone told Trowa that it was bad and did nothing for the ex-Gundam Pilot's growing temper. After a moment longer, Une apparently decided to forgo answering verbally, and instead opened to the folder on her desk and handed Trowa a couple of sheets of paper from within. A quick glance confirmed to Trowa that he was looking at the initial medical report for his newly discovered sister, and wasted no time quickly reading through. It was not pleasant reading, especially when one took into consideration that the report was on a _six year old_. Trowa's temper was also in no way helped when one considered that his brother's medical report was on the next page. When Trowa read the part of the report relating to his brother's right hand…

Trowa's eyes snapped up to meet Une's once again. "Where are my siblings now?"

"I have a couple of agents bringing them into North Port City as we speak." Une said quickly. "I was hoping to have their custody turned over to you, although is you wish not to take them in I can…"

"Which agents?" Trowa decided to ignore the absurd suggestion that after being told what his newly discovered siblings had been through he would simply stand aside and abandon them to the system. Right now he was more concerned about just who it was Une had intrusted his siblings to. God help him, if it was some low level rookie he was going to…

"Agents Chang and Po."

Oh, well in that case, that was fine. Aside from himself, the only ones Trowa would really trust with something this important would be his 'brothers', of which Wufei was one. And as for Po, he had to admit she was obviously a cut above most of even the highly ranked Preventers in the agency, which was why she was a natural choice to partner with Wufei. Indeed, if he couldn't be with his fellow pilots, Po was the one agents he would most prefer at his back in a fight. Trowa felt safe in trusting the two of them to look after his siblings until he could take over that duty for himself.

"I'll need some time off to get the settled properly once I have custody of them." Trowa said, his tone all but daring Une to argue with him.

Une however, didn't seem to be in the mood to argue, and nodded. "I expected as much. I'll authorise a one-month leave of absence for you, starting tomorrow. If after that time is up, if you find you need more time connect me and we'll see about what can be done then."

Trowa nodded, that was fair. "I'll be in my office until Wufei and Agent Po arrive with my siblings." He said, and with that and without bothering to say goodbye, Trowa got up and left the room.

In a rare show, he allowed the door to slam shut behind him.

**AWAC *** AWAC *** AWAC**

Une let out a sigh of relief as she practically collapsed back into her chair. Even the uncharacteristic door slam didn't bother her, she was just glad that meeting was over.

Dealing with any of the pilots when they were angry was scary, even for someone as battle savvy as her. They were all very dangerous men, and one should never forget that. But in Une's mind, Trowa Barton was probably the worst. Yes, Chang Wufei and Duo Maxwell could out yell just about any other person in all of space and had no trouble proving that when they were upset. Heero Yuy had mastered the act of glaring, down to the point that on one occasion he had reduced some of her most experienced agents to fainting like a little girl under the pressure of it. as For Quatre Winner, if the force of his 'disapproval' was enough (and it was enough that it often kept even the irrepressible Duo Maxwell in line), there was the whole 'Zero System' that still left it's mark on the young man's physic when enraged enough. But Trowa Barton however, one could often not tell what he was thinking he kept his emotions so hidden. While most would consider him less scary because of it, Une knew differently. He went through the war piloting his Gundam and killing hundreds with that same lack of visible emotion after all. Just because he didn't show how mad he was did not make him any less dangerous. And the fact that today he was mad enough that his anger actually was visible…

Yes, Une was very happy that tat meeting was over. Now she could sit back and relax while Agent Barton went back to his office… and tell his fellow pilots about his new siblings… and how they were abused… and said pilots would also get angry… and seek her out to tell them how angry they were…

Une winced, already seeing where that would lead. Maxwell would go into his Shinigami persona and go on about what he would like to do to this 'Uncle Vernon' and "Aunt Petunia', which would naturally be enough to give many of his fellow agents nightmares for a couple of months. Winner would be a risk of 'going Zero', and would be demanding answers Une didn't have about just what Social Services were thinking letting something like this go one all this time… all the while helping Maxwell plan his revenge. Yuy would yell, but he would no doubt be seeking answers via his computer, and would most likely be using means that if she caught him using she would have to arrest him herself. And Une really didn't want to arrest one of her top agents, especially when her other top agents were already justifiably mad and looking for someone to take it out on. She didn't need to give them another reason to make her the target. And of course, Chang Wufei would be back in North Port in a few hours at the most, and would no doubt be looking for someone to rant to about how much of an injustice this was. _No one_ in their right mind wanted to be on the receiving end of one of Chang's justice rants. It took hours for her ears to recover from the last one, and this time he had even more reason to be upset.

Une frowned to herself. Maybe she would go down to legal herself, and make sure that all the paper work was completed before Agents Chang and Po returned with the newest additions to the Barton family. There was no point sitting here in her very well known office with only one exit for the next couple of hours, right? Maybe she would give all five Gundam pilots the next month, instead of just Agent Barton. After all, all five would no doubt be involved in the children's lives, they might as well be involved from the beginning. And maybe, by the time they all came back they would have calmed down. Looking after the children could be considered therapeutic right? Or at least it would focus the pilots' anger firmly on Vernon and Petunia anyway.

And if there was anyone who Une didn't feel bad about sicing five pissed off Gundam pilots on, it would be a pair of child abusers.

**Author's End Note**

I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. 131 reviews, and only four chapters in. You all know how to make me feel so special. I honestly never expected this story to get anywhere near the attention it has, I was just writing it for myself really, but I'm so glad people like it anyway. I hope to get the next chapter up for you soon.


	6. Chapter 6 Telling Them

**DISCLAIMER: I own neither Harry Potter, nor Gundam Wing. If I did, I'd be a whole lot richer than I am now, and I wouldn't be writing _fanfiction_.**

Author's note: I'm sorry this took so long to get out. They've increased the hours at my work recently, plus truth is this chapter was for some reason much harder to right than any of the others so far.

**Chapter 6 – Telling Them**

Heero Yuy – Preventer Agent, ex-terrorist, trained assassin, and the Prefect Soldier pilot of the Gundam Wing Zero – was not having a good day.

The day had started so normally too. He'd woken up as usual, caught up in his lover's possessive embrace (and it still amazed him, even after two years together, that the former God of Death was such a cuddlier). Once Heero had managed to extract himself, he grabbed a quick shower, and headed downstairs. It his turn to make breakfast and by the time he was done the rest of his fellow pilots had wandered in. After everyone had eaten, and the usual fight over whose turn it was to wash the dishes was out of the way, the five had headed off to work. All perfectly normal in the lives of the five former Gundam Pilots.

However, it wasn't long after that things started to break off from their normal routine, and as far as Heero was concerned, not in a good way.

Wufei and his partner, Sally Po, being called in to go on a mission to the nearby city of Devon first thing that morning; that was fine.

Wufei and Sally being called in to go for a mission by Une herself before their shift had even officially began; well, that was a little stranger, but it was still acceptable. Such had happened a few times in the past when the case in question was important, though usually at those times Une would call all six of them in.

Wufei and Sally being called in first thing for – as Wufei called it when he checked in with his fellow pilots before he set out as was the somewhat paranoid five's standard procedure (in the case that backup was needed, they certainly weren't going to intrust their comrade's well being to anybody. Even now, five years after the war ended, they only truly trusted each other, with Sally and the Maganacs slowly creeping their way in as well. It was only natural, therefore, that they do their best to be constantly aware of where their fellow ex-pilots were at all times when on the job) – a pathetically low brow job, that even the most inept so-called agent the Preventers stooped to hire for unknown reasons in the last batch of not-so-hopefuls could have handled; now that was certainly a surprise. What in all of known space was Une up o sending two of her best agents on such a mission? Hopefully there was more to this that Wufei hadn't been told yet, otherwise Heero was sure they would be hearing about it for months.

The next couple of hours went more or less as Heero had expected the day to go however, and he was able to put Wufei's unusually low level mission to the back of his mind for a few hours. The morning was spent quietly as Heero and Quatre worked their way through the paperwork from their last case, while in the office across from theirs' Trowa and Duo assumingly did the same. That was until about quater to noon, when Duo wondered in to ask if either Heero or Quatre had any idea why Trowa was called to Une's office for something to which Duo was notably _not_ invited.

Heero and Quatre were at a loss about what that could be about. One, they never went on missions alone, so there was no reason for Trowa to be called in without Duo. Two, Trowa hadn't done anything that would warrant a remand as far as he knew, and despite her current position Heero doubted Une could _ever_ have better information on one of his brothers than he did. Three, despite Trowa's skills which were obviously a cut above even the best agents in the Preventers – excluding his fellow pilots of course – Trowa had already made it clear that he had no desire to rise any higher in the ranks as that would take him out of the field and put him behind a desk, so any possible promotion is out. On that same token, he wouldn't have been called in to discuss any possible further training, as Une knew full well he had training that went far above any the agency offered. And four, Heero was sure that Une wouldn't have called in Trowa to try and have him squeal on Duo's pranking behaviour again. Despite the fact that his lover had been cutting down lately, Une no doubt had learnt her lesson about _that_ now.

So why was Une breaking procedures that she herself wrote most of and was very insistent that be followed (much to the occasional annoyance of all five pilots who were much more inclined to do things their own way, but that was another story). Mission briefing were always done with all participants present, and Heero had already ruled out the reasons why an agents would be asked to see a superior alone.

Indeed, the only one Heero hadn't mentally listed was possible news about an agent's family. And that was ridiculous as he and his fellow pilots were Trowa's family. Three of them were right here, and in the unlikely event that something had happened to Wufei since Heero had talked to him a few hours ago, the rest of them would have been called in too. The only other family Trowa had was…

"Could something have happened to Catherine?" Heero asked hesitantly.

From the looks on Quatre and Duo's faces when they turned to stare at them, the thought that something might have happened to the circus star hadn't occurred to them before either. For a moment the three simply stared at each other, before all at once the three jumped into action. Heero quickly opened his computer to search the Preventer database of any mention of a Catherine Bloom. Quatre instantly reached out to Trowa with his Space Heart, looking for any indication in his lover's mood that they might be right in their assessment. Duo, well unfortunately Duo wasn't really able to help in this situation. As good as his computer skills were, they still paled in comparison to Heero's, and he certainly lacked any kind of ability like Quatre's Space Heart to help him in this situation. In turn Duo was forced to restrain himself to swearing quietly under his breath and watch Heero's search over his shoulder.

Heero and Quatre's searches had mixed results.

Heero, on one hand, was able to confirm that nothing in the Preventer database, or the L3 news headlines which was where the circus was currently located, showed any indication that something might have happened to Trowa's sister. Indeed, all he could find on the girl in recent news was rather flattering review on the circus from some local newspaper. Heero was relieved. He didn't know Catherine that well; the girl had been cold to the pilots for a long time after the war, as she had blamed them for putting her 'little brother' in danger. She wasn't overly fond of his work at the Preventers either. Personally, Heero could understand her desire to keep a love one from harm, but considering the career she evidently would have chosen for Trowa involved working with animals fully capable of eating him, and getting knives thrown at him on a regular basis, he couldn't help but think she didn't exactly have that much room to complain about Trowa's job being dangerous. Still, she had been trying to open up with the former pilots in more recent times, mostly since Trowa and Quatre started dating and it became clear they intended to be together for a long time. What's more, she and Trowa remained quite close. Even if they didn't see each other in person all that much these days, they still maintained contact, and would engage in a long videoconference at least once a week. Trowa would be devastated if anything happened to Catherine, and for that reason alone, Heero was glad that it appeared that she was all right.

Quatre on the other hand didn't appear to have such good news. Heero didn't even pretend to understand how Quatre's empathy worked. Such things were way beyond his understanding. However, after five nearly six years with Quatre, Heero knew all too well that it _did_ work and that he could trust whatever Quatre said in relation to it. So when whatever Quatre picked up in relation to Trowa made the former Sandrock pilot swear out loud (and wasn't that a shock, coming from the normally refined and exceptionally well mannered Quatre), Heero and Duo knew that whatever Trowa was being told was bad. A fact that was confirmed when a worried Quatre turned to Heero and Duo to tell them that Trowa was currently awash in a whole plethora of ever changing emotions. The main two of which seemed to be anger and fear. The second nearly had Heero tearing out of the office that very minute to find and save Trowa from whatever was threatening him, with only Quatre's reassurance that the fear was for someone other than Trowa himself that had him staying put for the moment.

As it was, it was quite a few tense minutes in the office before Quatre announced that Trowa had left Une's office and was heading back their way. The minutes that followed were even tenser as they waited for their fellow pilot to return and tell them what was wrong. Had the journey from Une's office always been so long?

At long last Trowa finally arrived. However, if any of the pilots in the room expected that once their comrade and friend arrived everything would go back to normal, they were quickly disillusioned by the look on his face. Trowa was visually showing stress, something that Heero couldn't remember happening since… actually he wasn't quite sure he had ever seen his friend looking so upset. It was so shocking and so disturbing to see the normally so stoic former pilot look like this that for a moment Heero was struck speechless.

A very short moment mind you, before training and the protective side of him that had become so fond of his friends – his _family_ – kicked in and Heero found himself filled with righteous anger and the desire to run out and destroy whatever had made his brother look like that. From what he could see from Duo from the corner of his eye, his lover would be right behind him.

Of course Quatre as usual when it involved Trowa was even quicker, and was even now rushing forward to engulf his boyfriend in a hug and demand to know what was wrong.

Trowa was as usual a man of few words. Instead of answering verbally he simply held out the folder that until now the others had missed in their concern for brother. Since Quatre clearly had no intention of letting go of his boyfriend anytime soon – most likely not until his space heart assured him that he was feeling better – Duo as the next one closest came forward to grab it.

"What's this?" Duo demanded, speaking quickly as he was liable to do when upset. Even as he spoke he was opening the file and speed-reading it. "A FRA report? Holy Shit, Trowa, you got siblings? Little siblings? How is that a bad thing?"

Heero felt his eyes widen involuntarily at that. Trowa had younger siblings? Since when? Why were they only hearing about it now? For a moment Heero wondered the same as Duo, how is that a bad thing? He knew Trowa was somewhat upset that he didn't know where he came from or who his real family was, despite how much he had resigned himself to never really knowing. Heero knew, and Duo knew, because they felt the exact same way. Wufei was different, he knew who his family was even if had had lost them all in the war. When the RFA came out, the others all knew Wufei was secretly hoping that some unknown relative would appear, somehow managing to escape the explosion that took their colony, only to be devastated yet not surprised when it didn't happen. Out of all of them, Quatre was they only one lucky enough to still have blood family. At least, the only one until now. So why was Trowa so upset?

Something was very wrong with this.

"Keep reading." Trowa said tensely, seemingly trying to bury himself in his smaller lover's embrace. Heero almost winced at this further sigh of his brother's turmoil, as the tall pilot was not really one for PDA. Neither was he really, it was something he and Trowa shared, along with their mutual understanding and sympathy of the fact that their lovers were both so touchy. For Trowa to be clinging to Quatre so much must mean he was even more upset than Heero had thought, and he already thought he was extremely upset.

"Keep reading, huh?" Duo repeated as he turned to the next page in the file. Actually, Heero thought with narrowed eyes on his lover, wasn't that file suspiciously thick for a RFA file? "What else is in here? Huh, a medical report? Why would a medical report be in a… oh." Duo suddenly went silent, deadly silent, and his eyes seemed to turn to ice. He began reading faster.

"Yeah, _oh_." Trowa muttered darkly.

Quatre was starting to look alarmed by everything he was sensing, both from Trowa and now Duo.

Heero couldn't take it anymore, and went over to take the file from Duo, who was no all but growling in his anger. It didn't take long before Heero could see why.

"They've been abused." Heero said bluntly after quickly scanning the pages, before going back to read them over again in more detail. "Badly."

"Abused and abandoned." Trowa confirmed, even as Quatre gasped in outrage. "They were drugged then dumped in an alleyway in Devon yesterday. If they hadn't taken shelter in a local library and the librarian on duty hadn't been concerned enough by their appearance to call the Preventers…"

"Come sit down." Quatre said when Trowa trailed off. Quickly he led his lover over to the couch in the corner that Heero and Quatre used for power naps on long cases. Under any other circumstances, Heero would be surprised that Trowa went so easily, but with everything that had happened in the last little while Heero barely even noticed. "How, how old are they?" Quatre asked a little hesitantly once they were both sitting.

"Harry, my brother, is seven." Trowa said. Despite everything else, he still looked a little awed at the words 'my brother'. "My sister, Luna, is six."

"Your parents?" Heero felt compelled to ask, as he hadn't seen anything about parents in the report.

"Dead, car crash five years ago. At least that's what Harry and Luna were told. They were both raised, if you can call it that, by people they know only as 'Uncle Vernon' and "Aunt Petunia'. No known last names, and the RFA hasn't picked up a match on either of them, yet."

Duo started muttering several unpleasant things under his breath at the mention of the abusers, which Heero pretended not to hear on account of many of the things he was apparently considering doing to 'Uncle Vernon' and 'Aunt Petunia' were very illegal. Not that Heero didn't think for a moment that they wouldn't deserve it, but still…

Duo hated child abusers with a passion. So did all the others of course – hell, so did everyone who worked in Law Enforcement – but Duo _really_ hated child abusers. Out of all of them, Duo childhood was by far the worst. While Oden Lowe, and the mercenaries who took Trowa in were far from the most loving people ever, at least they were taken care of. Duo on the other hand spent most of his childhood on the streets. Eventually he was taken in by the Maxwell Church and Orphanage, and was happy there for a time until… well they called it the 'Maxwell Church Massacre' for a reason.

"Where are they now?" Heero asked, hoping to and successfully distracting his lover from him homicidal thought for the moment.

"They should be about half way between Devon and North Port right now."

"Oh really?" Quatre asked, his voice deceptively calm in a way that had Heero prepared to start running any moment. When Quatre used that voice, it was a clear warning to those who knew him that he sure as hell better like your answer. "And who exactly is bring them? Why were we not asked to pick them up?"

"Wufei and Sally." Trowa answered the first question and seemingly ignoring the second. "That was their mission this morning, to confirm that they really were my siblings then bring them back here if they were."

"Oh, well that's good then." Quatre said happily, clearly trusting that Wufei and Sally would keep his lover's siblings out of trouble. Heero had to admit he too was relived to hear that their newest family members would be in Wufei's capable hands as well. And Sally wasn't exactly a push over either. "Have you contacted them yet? To see how they're doing?"

"No." Trowa said, looking surprised like he hadn't thought of that. Heero wouldn't have blamed him, he hadn't though of it either.

"Well, let's do that now then." Quatre said brightly, getting up and heading over to his phone. "I'll put it on speaker."

AWAC *** AWAC *** AWAC

Some distance away, a Preventer car drove steadily towards North Port. Wufei sat in the front seat, Sally once again refusing to let him drive when he was upset. Wufei thought he was quite a good driver, but according to Sally when angry he drove the car like it was a Gundam. Also according to Sally, this was a bad thing. Wufei didn't see it, but this was one of those instances that Sally was able to out stubborn the younger man.

Despite Wufei's annoyance at being once again forced into the passenger seat, he was taking advantage of this to subtly check on the two minors – Trowa's siblings – at regular intervals throughout the trip. He suspected that the two knew what he was doing, as they seemed hyper aware of their surroundings. Most likely a side effect of how they were raised. Still, they never said anything about it.

In fact, the two never said anything at all, not since they got into the car. Instead, they sat as close to each other as possible with their seatbelts on, and alternatively looked out the windows, and at each other as if to insure that their brother/sister hadn't mysteriously disappeared during the trip. It was touching how close the two were, although it also highlighted to Wufei how badly to the two would no doubt react if separated in the near future. Something to be careful of no doubt, until he, Trowa and the rest of their brothers earned their trust, along with the rest of the problems Wufei could already see in their future. But they would succeed in the end, and turn these two in happy, productive little members of society. Any other option was unacceptable.

The fact that Wufei was already considering himself and the rest of his brothers to be a part of the children's future didn't even warrant a mention in Wufei's mind. Of course they would all do what they could to help Trowa with this. They were family, and their family had just grown by two.

Wufei was brought out of his thoughts suddenly by his phone ringing. The noise seemed so loud in the until now silent car that Wufei despite all his training almost jumped, and was quite relived to see that no one seemed to have noticed. He couldn't help but notice though that Harry and Luna did jump slightly, and were now staring at him and the phone in avid interest. Feeling oddly self-conscious, Wufei decided that maybe answering in his native language was a good idea.

"_Chang here."_ He answered in Chinese.

"_Wufei, it's Quatre."_ A well known voice answered, seemingly automatically in the same language_. "And the others too, of course. Why are we speaking in Chinese?"_

"_I was wondering when you'd call."_ Wufei answered _"Because as far as I know, certain minors don't speak Chinese."_ At the last second, Wufei decided to call Harry and Luna 'certain minors' instead of 'Trowa's siblings', just in case the others hadn't been told yet. Of course, if they hadn't been told by now then Wufei would have some strong words to say to Une next time he saw her, but still…

"_Are Harry and Luna okay, Wufei?"_ That was Trowa, his voice filled with an anxiety only one of his fellow Gundam pilots would recognise. Ah, good, so they did know.

"_As good as can be expected under the circumstances."_ Wufei answered. _"Clinging to each other pretty badly, and wary of everything. I would not recommend separating them under any circumstances in the near future, I don't think they'd take it well. Still, all things considered I'd say they're being very brave about everything. You're brother's already showing himself to be quite honourable Trowa, and very protective of his little sister."_

"_And, do they know about me?"_ Trowa asked, sounding uncharacteristically hesitant. Though, really, under the circumstances who could blame him.

"_They do."_ Wufei said, unable to stop the small smile from crossing his face at being able to give Trowa good news to that question. _"And they seem quite cautiously optimistic to meet you."_

"_Good, that's good."_ Trowa said softly, before falling silent.

"_What do they look like?"_ Duo's voice pipped up after a moment, when it became clear that Trowa wasn't going to say anything else.

"_Harry's got black hair, and the same green eyes as Trowa. Luna's got long hair the same colour as Trowa's, and hazel eyes. All three of you seem to have variations of the same nose. Both of them are somewhat small for their age, and they're both very cute."_

"_Did Chang Wufei just say 'cute'?"_ Duo asked, sounding half disbelieving half amused.

"_Not now Duo."_ Heero answered, before speaking up obviously talking to Wufei now. _"What's your ETA?"_

"_About twenty minutes, thirty if we hit traffic."_ Wufei answered. _"Of course Sally refused to let me drive, so it may be longer. The onna's so slow behind the wheel."_

"_Better a few minutes later than risk getting into a crash and risk dieing a horrible flaming death, Wufei."_ Sally said then, startling Wufei who hadn't realised she'd been listening until now. Of course, the woman was half Chinese as well, maybe he should have used Arabic. _"I know what you drive like when angry."_

Wufei choose to ignore that, along with the snickering coming from the braided menace that clearly said that those on the other side of the phone heard that too.

"_Understood"_ Heero answered in regards to the ETA. Wufei's eyes narrowed slightly, was that amusement he heard in 01's voice?

"_We I should probably go, I need to call Rashid and get things ready for Harry and Luna at the house. No good brings them home if we have no where to put them."___Quatre said. Wufei almost snorted, and from the other side of the phone somebody – most likely Duo – did snort. Only Quatre could think a forty bedroom mansion would have 'no where to put them'.

"_Look after them for me, Wufei."_ Trowa said rather than asked. There was no need to ask as the answer was painfully obvious.

"_Of course."_ Wufei answered. _"We'll be there soon."_ Both sides hang-up without saying goodbye. A small superstitions all the pilots indulged in.

Once he'd put his phone away, Wufei glanced once more back at the two via the rear-view mirror, and almost laughed out loud. The two were both staring at him with narrowed eyes, and Wufei was certain he knew why. Apparently the two had realised that he'd been speaking in Chinese to keep them from eavesdropping, and were decidedly Not Amused at being left out. Part of him rejoiced that they both still had that kind of fire within them, especially Luna who had so far been so quite and shy. Another part however, was stuck on the much simpler though that he couldn't believe how – and he could barely believe he was using this word, even in his own head – how damn adorable they both looked right then.

_One thing was for certain,_ Wufei thought, while allowing a small smile to cross his face. _Life was certainly about to get interesting with these two in it._


End file.
